Aquafire
by Aquafire
Summary: This is a story I wrote a long time ago,on a now-gone place;The Pokemon Abode. Enjoy... and there's a lot of chappies. Pokemon crossbreeds run amok here. Please read and review, though, I like any advice! PG for language.
1. Prologue

Holy schnizit… I wrote this story long, long ago, in a place known to few as the Pokémon Abode. This was a continuing interactive story, with the fellow ubb members as characters in the story. It became so popular amonst the 'Boders that it is remembered as one of the great fan-fics written there. The story by another Calypso, the one here at fanfiction.net, entitled The Sky's The Limit, is also in this special category. And now, what many of the old 'Boders feel as a legend, Aquafire. Written in '99- '00 with two sequels, maybe it is.  
  
This story is completed, except for the third sequel. I'll post a new installment everyday, if I'm lucky.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I only own Aquafire. Take my name and die, mortal!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I awoke in a cold, cramped cage, which was inside a brightly lit room. Even though I was a fire pokémon, the air was extremely cold to me. The air was heavy with the smell of antiseptic and rubber, almost making me gag. I tried to move around, but the cage was too small. I looked out the bars of my cage, and saw some horrible things.  
  
There were other cages on the other side of the room opposite of mine, and they too were crammed full of pokémon. I saw two Pichus huddling together, trying desperately to keep warm. Their ears and tails were drooped, and their fur was a pale yellow, the kind of yellow on the underside of a Pidgeot's wing. To the bottom of the cage was a Sandslash who was lying on its stomach. The many sharp quills on its back were dull and limp, looking like some loose clothing. Its eyes were partly glazed over. To the Sandslash's right was a Tangela, its normally blue-green vines a sickly brown and as limp as old spaghetti. I then looked to the left of my cage, and saw a Vaporeon. It was lying on its stomach as well, with its fish-like tail draped over its body. Its normally deep sky-blue skin was a dull shade of blue, like the blue of a Wartortle's feathery tail.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aquafire," I said, trying to make some conversation.  
  
"Oh, you're the newcomer, huh?" she said tiredly. I could tell that she once had an airy, spirited voice, but it was now dead. "My name's Calypso. This place is what humans call Saffron Laboratories."  
  
"What do the humans do here?" I asked nervously.  
  
"They perform all kinds of experiments on us in the name of science," Calypso replied.  
  
"Yeah, and hope that you don't get to be treated to the endurance tests," said a voice to my right. "They run you until you nearly drop dead from exhaustion. I should know."  
  
I looked over to whom the owner of the voice was. It was a wolf-like pokémon with dark colored fur.  
  
"My name's Lunar," he said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey, I'm Shadow," said a voice to Lunar's right. "I'm a dark Pikachu, and darn proud of it too!"  
  
"And I'm Firestrike," said a voice below me. "I am a kind of cross between a Pikachu and a dragon."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," I replied nervously. All these pokémon either looked dead, or close to it  
  
"This place is pure torture. After a week, most of us lose our will to live, like poor Groundstreak over there," said Calypso, motioning to the Sandslash that I had seen earlier.  
  
Just then, however, a man in a white lab coat came thumping into the room. He strode past the other cages, and stopped in front of mine. I tried to curl up into a ball despite the confines of my cage. He pressed a button on the black device he was holding, and my door swung open. The man reached in and grabbed me roughly by the scruff of the neck and yanked me out of the cage. I whimpered, because it hurt being held like that.  
  
"Awww, shaddap you dumb pokémon!" snapped the man as he gave me a hard smack across the face. He walked out of the cold room into a warm, brightly lit hallway. We passed by about three doors, before he stopped in front of a room marked "Pokémon Experiment Lab" and went in.  
  
Inside was a medium lit room, with a blond woman holding a syringe in her left hand. She was busy squirting out a little excess liquid from the needle syring.  
  
"Where do I put this runt, doc?" asked the man.  
  
"Put that pokémon on the table and strap it down good, because this one will be injected with the experimental serum," she said, readying the syringe. "We don't want it to go into convulsions like the last one, you know."  
  
The man walked over to the table, and threw me down so hard that it knocked the wind out of me. As I struggled to catch my breath, he took some thick straps, grabbed my four paws, and strapped them all down. I tried to struggle against the straps, but they were too strong. I wished half- heartedly that I was an Arcanine, and that I could rip the human's heads off. Then, the lady came over with the filled syringe.  
  
"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" she said ruthlessly with an evil sneer. She grabbed my back leg and stuck the needle in. My leg immediately felt like someone had lit it on fire from the inside. Then, the fire ebbed, and died, but I felt a throbbing in the leg.  
  
"Roy, take this Growlithe and shove it back into its cage," said the lady. "We shall see the results of the experiment in the morning, when the serum takes full effect."  
  
"Got it boss," said the man as he unstrapped me and picked me up by the neck like before. I would've used my favorite attack, the whole reason I got the name Aquafire, but the serum had paralyzed my entire body. I was helpless.  
  
The man got back to the cold room, opened my cage door, and tossed me back in. The others were already asleep, or just too exhausted to talk, so I went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold.  
  
__________________________________*_____________________________________  
  
Sooo… throughly confused yet? Ya shouldn't be. I'm not the best pokémon writer, but this was written so long ago now when I re-read it, it seems weird. Oh well. Every chapter will have a breakdown of the new pokés featured, what they are, and their abilities. This was also started before Gold and Silver came out, and the story reflects that, and the japanese names later, but I'm re-editing for lots of stuff... Anyways, thanks for reading, and I like comments!  
  
  
  
The cast as of the prologue  
  
Aquafire-Growlithe-Silver/Black-Psychic/Dark/Fire  
  
Calypso-Vaporeon-Yellowish/Blue-Water/Electric  
  
Lunar-Wolf thing, no real pkmn denotation-Brownish black-Dark  
  
Shadow-Pikachu-Inverted colors, i.e. yellow where black is-Dark/Electric  
  
Firestrike-Dragonite/Pikachu cross-Pale yellow with wings too small to fly with-Dragon/Electric  
  
Groundstrike-Sandslash-Brown/Black-Ground/Rock/Dark 


	2. Ch 1-Jailbreak!

Thank you very much for your reviews, MistyMew and the anonymous signer * () . Like I said before, this story was written so long ago that as I'm re- editing, I'm reliving the story itself. Kooky, no? Either way, I should be putting up the next chapter every day until I'm up to Series 3, of which I stopped writing on months ago, but just for this, and for some of my friends, I'm continuing. Enjoy. Oh, and MistyMew, Aquafire's a guy.  
  
Anyone from the Pokémon Abode, please put your member names here. I may know you. You may know me. The author once known as Pokegirl_15.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I only own Aquafire.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I woke up in my tiny, cold cage. My head was throbbing, and felt like I had been hit by a Pidgeot's wing. I tried to raise my head, but I was immediately hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea.  
  
"Nice to see that you're finally up," said Calypso.  
  
"Yeah, buddy, we were gettin' worried 'bout 'cha," said Shadow.  
  
"I don't feel really good. My head really hurts," I said, slowly trying to get up.  
  
"Well, it's no wonder," said Lunar lightly. "You got the special stuff."  
  
"The special stuff?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Yeah, the only stuff that can give pokémon psychic and dark powers," Calypso replied. "But you survived at least. That's a good sign."  
  
"It is?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Lunar said. "Skyblazer went into convulsions and died the last time they tried that funky stuff." I gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"You may not see it, but your fur has turned a strange dark color, and you also have silver stripes where your black ones used to be. Look at Shockwave over there," Shadow said simply.  
  
I noticed for the first time that there was a Jolteon by a huge Sandslash in a large cage on the floor. Its normally yellow spikes were a dark grey, and some of the spikes glinted with a silver sheen.  
  
"The scientists will come in soon to run some odd number of tests on you," said Shockwave dully. His voice seemed dead of any life, like a soul just waiting to die.  
  
As if on cue, two humans came into the room. They had on their hands thick white gloves, and one of them was holding a metal cage in their right hand. They came to my cage, opened it up, and the one not holding the cage grabbed me right by the fur of my back. I tried using my most powerful attack, Dragon Rage, but the human squeezed my muzzle shut, and in my current state, the pain was too much for me to handle. The human stuffed me into the cage, and locked the door up tight.  
  
"What will we do to this one?" asked the one who had grabbed me.  
  
"We shall battle it in a four-on-one endurance battle, and see how it copes," the other replied.  
  
They went inside a green door at the end of the hall, the first one with my cage in hand. Each one of the human's steps sent a bolt of pain lancing through my body, but I did not give the humans the satisfication of seeing me in pain, so I stayed still. Inside was an arena half the size of a normal arena. Lush foliage surrounded the arena. I saw various scorch marks, jagged cuts, and blackened areas where I could tell a battle was fought. I was yanked out of my cage, thrown rather unceremoniously onto the turf, then the two humans ran off into a box at one end of the arena. They each threw two pokéballs in my direction. Out of these four pokéballs came a fierce Machamp, the ninja-like Scyther, a Kadabra, and a Seadra. I never liked water pokémon, and I felt a shudder shoot through me. They all took up battle stances and got ready to battle me.  
  
Why do I have to battle all of you? I asked them in poké speech.  
  
It is out orders, said the Machamp. We are sorry if we hurt you, but we have our orders from our masters. With that, the Machamp charged at me, ready to punch me clear across the room. I tried using my Dragon Rage. The blue-green flames flew right into Machamp's face, but it only stunned him. He just shook his head a few times, then started charging me again, bellowing a war cry. This time, I felt an internal power that I had never felt before. It was like a fire was ignited in my very soul, and it spread to heat up my entire body. I focused the energy in my mind into a single big blast. I shot out the energy with my mind, and it hit the Machamp head on. It struck him so hard, he was thrown back by the others.  
  
Wow! I can use psychic powers! I said in pokéspeech, a little dumbfounded, but glad..  
  
My turn, said Scyther. It now charged at me, slashing its razor sharp blades at me at lightning speed. It was on me in an instant, because it had used Swords Dance to boost its speed. I barely able to dodge the onslaught of the razor-sharp blades. I felt myself grow hot like I always do when I'm about to use my Flamethrower. I cried out as I shot out a stream of flames at Scyther. Its wings caught on fire, and it stopped. It then started running around in a circle, trying to put the flames out, but passing out on the ground in a dead faint. The humans recalled it.  
  
Say goodbye, shrimp! said Seadra as it charged at me. It started shooting out medium sized blasts of water at me. A few almost hit me. One did hit me right in my face. I expected to feel pain because I was a fire-type, but I felt nearly nothing. Strange. All I felt was a tickling sensation where the water had hit. I charged up my psychic powers, and hit Seadra with an even bigger blast than I had with Machamp. The blast hit it dead center in the stomach. It collapsed on the ground, no energy left.  
  
I'm the last one, said Kadabra as it levitated towards me. It started shooting out black orbs of pure psychic energy at me. Two of them hit me in the face and chest. They tickled, much like the water. I was about to use my psychic powers, but a different sensation filled my body. A dark one, like whenever I stood in the shadow of a tall elm tree. This energy formed itself into a ball, and waited. I shot the dark energy out of my mouth, and it hit Kadabra. It had a nearly transparent barrier around it, but the dark energy cut through the barrier like a hot knife through butter. Kadabra to collapsed, the dark energy swirling around it.  
  
The humans recalled it, and came out of the box. I stood on my guard, ready to attack if they came any closer. They did, and charged at me, trying to trap me in that dark prison again. I shot out a line of flames in front of them, creating a flaming hot wall, and stopped them in their tracks. I heard their yells behind the wall, and I ran out of the room into the hallway, hoping to find and free my new friends from this place of terror.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehe… Man, I sure haven't read this in awhile. Oh well. The story goes on. I like electrics and darks… but that's what the 'Boders wanted. And I did as the members wanted. I hope you all enjoyed this, and be looking forward to the next one. … oy, and this chappy reminds me a lot how badly I wrote way back when compared to now… oh well.  
  
New Characters:  
  
Shockwave-Jolteon-Black/Yellow-Dark/Electric 


	3. Ch 2-Freedom!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I only own Aquafire.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I ran through the bright white halls of the laboratory, not knowing my way around. then, I turned a left, and saw two scientists approaching. I hid behind a potted plant, and waited as they passed by.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do to the pokémon next?" said one curiously.  
  
"The boss will probably have us battle them all to the death, and the one which survives will become her new prized pokémon," the other replied, like it was no big deal, a normal fact of life. They both laughed maniacally.  
  
Hearing this, I felt my knees grow weak and the color drain from my silver face. Battle the pokémon to the death?! I thought feverishly. That is horrible! I have to find them and try to free them! The scientists left the hall, and I emerged from behind the potted plant. I took off down the hall, not knowing where to go  
  
But then, I saw the door marked "Pokémon Holding Area One." I knew this was where my friends were being held. Mew knows why, but I just knew they were in there. Thank goodness also that my old friend Diamond had taught me to read while we were exploring near that human encampment in the forest. Using my Dragon Rage, I burned the door knob into a blackened crisp. The white door swung open silently, and I saw for the first time the numerous amount of tiny cages lining the walls. Just the mere sight of them made me sick, knowing that so many innocent pokémon were in here. I saw the remote that the humans had used to open the cages high above me on a peg about 8 feet up.  
  
Utilizing my new psychic powers, I levitated the remote down from the hook it had been hanging from, and let it clunk in front of me onto the white tiled floor. I saw a big red button, marked "All Cages." I depressed the button, and all of the doors swung open. All of the caged pokémon came jumping out. Even the Sandslash, Groundstrike, came bounding out, much more energetic than I had remembered him to be.  
  
"Hey, yeah!" said Lunar as he jumped out of the cage he was in. "We thought you wouldn't come back alive!"  
  
"Freedom!" cried Calypso as she jumped to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I had forgotten what it felt like," said Shadow.  
  
"Me too," Shockwave agreed.  
  
"No time to lose!" I said. "The scientists were pretty mad when I broke free."  
  
"Wait," said Firestrike. "We have to also free the others in the other room."  
  
"Other room?" I asked. "What other room?"  
  
"Yeah, some of our buddies, Arbiter, Kirin, Fireburst, and Larissa, are in there, and we have to get them out too," said Shockwave, determined.  
  
"Let's go, then, since they'd probably do the same for us," I said, leading the way out into the hall.  
  
Our group ran over to the next room. Groundstrike started digging a tunnel to the outside, for an escape route. Lunar charged up his powers, and busted the door down in one big blast. The pokémon in there looked at us in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, you guys, it's time for freedom!" yelled Firestrike. I had taken the remote from the other room, and pressed the button again. The cage doors all swung open simultaneously, much like before.  
  
"Hey, Arbiter!" called out Lunar. A light blue Charmander came running over.  
  
"Great to see you again, Lunar!" Arbiter said.  
  
"Hey, Kirin, Chico, Larissa, Fireburst!" called out Shockwave. A big deer- like pokémon with big antlers, a small little grass type with a big red leaf on its head, and a small, lightly tinged red Lugia responded. There was also a small, lightly blue tinged Moltres.  
  
"Nice to see that you're all right," said Kirin.  
  
"That's enough for intros," I said, "but we have to leave like right now! Follow me!" I led everyone into the tunnel that Groundstrike had dug. Luckily, it was large enough for Kirin to fit through. Everyone else had no problems. Since I had been standing guard, I was the last one to leave the facility. As I was about to go in and crawl to freedom, however, a rough hand grabbed my right hind leg.  
  
"Oh, no you don't you pesky pokémon!" said a rough male voice. "You may have been able to free the others, but you won't escape!"  
  
I struggled and tried to break out of the man's grasp, but couldn't. He dragged me out of the tunnel, and held me upside down in front of his face. Now was my chance! I tapped into my internal fire, and shot out a huge blast of fire into his face. He dropped me hard to the ground and clutched his badly burnt and black face, while screaming insults and curses in my general direction. When I dropped, I landed wrong on my leg and twisted it pretty badly. Ignoring the stabbing pain though, I scampered into the tunnel, to the freedom at the end of the tunnel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, you, wake up!" said Calypso as she sprayed water into my face.  
  
"Ow!" I said, looking at my leg and wincing, since it was swollen and purple. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"  
  
"We just want to say thanks," said Groundstrike. "If it wasn't for you, we'd still be stuck in that god-forsaken place."  
  
I told them about the scientist's plans, the ones where they would've battle us against one another to the death.  
  
"By Mew," said Shockwave, shuddering.  
  
"We would've all been killed for some human to choose one of us for her own," said Larissa, a little unbelievingly.  
  
"That's just cold," said Kirin. "At least we all got away from there."  
  
"That's definitely something to be thankful about," agreed Firestrike.  
  
"We must part ways now, but we may meet again someday," said Groundstrike. All of the maybe twenty other pokémon went with him, except for Calypso, Lunar, Shadow, Firestrike, Shockwave, Larissa, Arbiter, Kirin, Chiko, and Fireburst. The tiny Chikorita was riding on Kirin's back, but from the first meeting, she never said a word, and none of the others would tell me why. I just assume that the little grass-type was mute.  
  
"Well, we must be going too," I said.  
  
"Where will we go?" Larissa asked.  
  
Just then, a strange shadow appeared from above. It landed in front of our little group. It was a strange black dragon with enormous wings.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked it.  
  
"I am Astroleon, a Spaced Out Dragon," it said. Its voice seemed to quake through our bodies, and I could almost feel the power radiating from the dragon. (An: Big joke on the ubb, there was a member named SpacedOutDragon, so that's what Astroleon is) "I am here to tell you where you need to go."  
  
"Well?" said Shadow, "where are we supposed to go?"  
  
"Basically, you have to leave Saffron City to find a safe place to hide, or the scientists will find you and recapture you. Who knows what they might do next?" said Astroleon.  
  
"Bu-but, we don't know anyplace other than Saffron," said Firestrike.  
  
"Deal with it, half the fun is the adventure," said Astroleon, chuckling. He alighted into the air, and shot off like a bullet in the sky, and disappeared. The dust cloud he created took about 20 seconds to subside, and by then, Astroleon was gone from sight.  
  
"I remember a story told to me a long time ago, a place where Pokémon could live in peace," said Larissa thoughtfully. "I also remember that it was somewhere near a place called the Seafoam Islands."  
  
"Let's go then, because as Astroleon said, the adventure is half the fun!" I said, leading the way out of Saffron, despite my injured leg, into adventures that we never dreamed possible.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eekers, bye bye Groundstrike. But who knows….. he may burst onto the scene again, y'know. That was moderate, yah yah I know. But new charas!  
  
Characters:  
  
Arbiter-Charmander-Light Blue with a blue/red tail flame-Fire/water  
  
Kirin-Kirinriki, or rather, a Girafarig-Normal… or is she?  
  
Larissa-Lugia-Tinged red-Fire/Flying/Normal  
  
Chiko-Chikorita-Orange/Green-Fire/Grass  
  
Astroleon-SpacedOutDragon-Picture a dragon, your scariest one. And you have it-???  
  
Next one coming shortly. And remember, I'm doing this so that my 'Bode friends never forget what once was. 


	4. Ch 3-Trainer encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I only own Aquafire.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, we should probably follow Astroleon's instructions, huh?" said Shockwave.  
  
"I don't ever want to go back there, that's for sure!" stated Calypso. The others nodded in fierce agreement.  
  
There was only me, Shockwave, Calypso, Lunar, and Shadow here. The rest had gone off in search of some food in the forest.  
  
"Neither do I," said Shadow, visibly shuddering. Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes.  
  
"Aaahhh, what's that?!" cried Calypso.  
  
A pokémon trainer in a dark blue vest and jeans came charging through the underbrush.  
  
"Wow, a silver Growlithe and Jolteon, a kinda yellow Vaporeon, and a dark Pikachu!" cried the kid happily. "I'm sure that if I manage to catch one, I can beat that jerk, Alex! Flappy, go!"  
  
The kid hurled a pokéball in our direction. In a flash of light, a huge Fearow came flying out. Its long, sharp beak was not something we'd want to be skewered with.  
  
"Flappy, drill peck that Vaporeon, I want it the most!" ordered the kid.  
  
"Aaahhh, he's gonna attack me!" wailed Calypso in pokéspeech, shutting her coal black eyes and preparing for the hit. Just then, I saw a strange crackling behind Calypso's ears. Before I could think about that one, the Fearow charged at Calypso, wickedly long beak aimed right for her. Suddenly, long, yellow waves started emanating from her body. The Fearow was paralyzed right in mid-flight, and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"I didn't know you could use electricity!" I said in pokéspeech.  
  
"I'm as surprised as you are, kid!" Calypso shouted back.  
  
"Flappy, return! Chu, go!" said the kid, hurling another pokéball at us.  
  
A Pikachu with many tufts of hair on its head came out, and started charging up for an attack. Shadow stepped up, and got ready for battle, and he started charging up himself, but not in electric energy. He was actually charging up shadow energy. I don't know about how I knew that one either, but I could just tell from the black waves being sucked into his body from nowhere.  
  
"Chu, Thunder attack!" yelled the kid, pointing at us.  
  
With it fully charged, the Pikachu let out a huge bolt of electricity into the clouds above with a fierce CHU!! The clouds shot the bolt back down to the ground, right for us. Everyone was hit pretty hard and we all collapsed to the soft grass. Shadow was barely holding up from the attack, but he managed to fire off a big ball of shadow energy at the Pikachu. The Pikachu was hit right in the chest, and was hurled into a tree so hard that the tree splintered. It didn't move.  
  
"You hurt Chu!" yelled the kid angrily. "I'm gonna get you, whether you like it or not! Kicks, go!"  
  
A Hitmonlee came kicking out of its pokéball, pulling a double roundhouse kick into the air in readiness. (Think about Stadium)  
  
"Kicks, mega kick!" the kid shouted.  
  
The Hitmonlee started running, and kicked me and Shockwave square in the faces. Dang did that hurt!! A tear slipped out of my eye from the pain, which seemed to split my head. I could only imagine how Shockwave felt; same as me. It then started furiously kicking Calypso and Shadow around like they were soccer balls! I stood up, slowly though, and so did Shockwave.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts," said Shockwave in pokéspeech.  
  
"You're telling me," I moaned, shaking my head lightly, which only intensified the pain.  
  
"All right Kicks, good job, now pokéball, go!" he yelled, hurling a pokéball at Calypso.  
  
He was going to catch her! Summoning all of my diminishing energy, I shot a purplpsychic bolt at the red-and-white ball. My psychic orb hit the pokéball away into a bush.  
  
Now the kid was furious. "I want that Vaporeon!" he yelled. "Kicks, take out the others first! Then I can catch my Vaporeon in peace!"  
  
Hitmonlee came kicking back towards Shockwave and I. I was too drained of energy to charge up a psychic blast.  
  
"Shockwave, you have to charge up and beat that thing," I said wearily.  
  
"All right, enough is enough," he said. His eyes glowed a weird shade of blue. The Hitmonlee was getting closer and closer also. He shot a huge ball of psychic energy laced with electricity towards the advancing Hitmonlee. It hit it dead center, and hurled it back to its master, where it lay, still.  
  
"Kicks, return, Oddoshi, go!" yelled the kid.  
  
"He doesn't want to give up, does he?" said Calypso worriedly. I shook my head no.  
  
"And where he heck does he come up with these corny names for his pokés?" Lunar commented weakly.  
  
"We can't withstand another attack!" cried Shadow.  
  
"I know, but what can we do? All of us are too weak," I said.  
  
An Oddish appeared, and stood there, waiting for its orders.  
  
"Oddoshi, sleep powder!" the kid ordered.  
  
The Oddish spread a big blue cloud of dust at us. I barely managed to avoid it, but the others fell asleep.  
  
"Sleep is nice…" Kirin said as she drifted to sleep.  
  
"One more, then I can get those rare pokémon!" laughed the kid. "Oddoshi, stun spore!"  
  
I still had some energy, so I put a psychic barrier around me and the others. The Oddish looked stunned and confused as its yellow pollen seemed to hand suspended in the air. From inside my bubble, I could see the kid trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Attack!" yelled a voice in pokéspeech. I saw Arbiter, Larissa, Firestrike, and Firebust send out multiple fireballs at the Oddish. Its three leaves caught on fire, and ran back to its owner, shrieking like mad.  
  
"The calvary has arrived!" yelled Arbiter.  
  
"Oddoshi, return!" yelled the kid. "I'm outta here!" he cried, recalling his Oddish, and running into the thick underbrush. I dropped my protective barrier, then collapsed from dead exhaustion. The others woke up a few moments after.  
  
"We saw the action, and decided to join in," said Firestrike.  
  
"We're totally exausted," I said. "That kid was bent on catching one of us." Calypso, Shadow, and Shockwave nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"At least none of us were captured," said Firestrike.  
  
"I have healing powers," said Larissa, gliding her way over to Shadow, Calypso, and Shockwave. A strange white glow came from Larissa's body, and she touched each of them. The glow was kind of transferred over. They all jumped up, totally revitalized. Larissa came over to me next, when something happened.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes again. This time, three guys with at least five pokéballs each appeared, being led by the kid we had to battle a few minutes before.  
  
"See, bro, I told you there were some weird and unusual pokémon here!" said the kid.  
  
"You're right, I see a Lugia, a Moltres, a Jolteon, oh boy, would we whip our opponents with those pokémon or what!" said the guy to the left of the kid.  
  
"Everyone, get ready for an attack!" Firestrike yelled.  
  
"Pokéballs, go!" yelled the little kid's older brother. Out came a Machoke, a Kadabra, a Marowak, a Venonat, and a Pidgeot.  
  
"Machoke, karate chop, Kadabra, psybeam, Marowak, bone club, Venonat, supersonic, and Pidgeot, quick attack!" ordered the brother.  
  
Machoke started trying to karate chop Larissa and Fireburst, but they just flew up out of its reach. They both nodded their heads, and Larissa let out a psychic blast, with some of Fireburst's water energy in it. It hit the Machoke right in the chest. It tumbled back to its owner, and he recalled it.  
  
Kadabra shot out a multi-colored beam of energy at Arbiter and Firestrike. It hit Firestrike, hurling him back into a tree, where he was knocked out. Firestrike and Chico both let out two fireballs at Kadabra. Both fireballs hit, causing a nasty burn on Kadabra's right arm. Kadabra then started glowing, and the burn disappeared. In agitation, the Charmander with a black stripe shot out a blast of shadow energy, and the Chicorita with the red leaf shot out a stream of fire. The Kadabra couldn't withstand the combination of the energy, and collapsed in a heap on the grassy ground of the clearing.  
  
Marowak was trying to hit Calypso and Kirin with its bone club. It would first swing at Calypso, then Kirin. They couldn't get a hit in, because when they were about to use their attacks, they had to dodge Marowak's bone onslaught. Everytime it got close, Kirin would shoot out a bolt of psychic energy, stunning Marowak for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm getting fed up with this!" yelled Kirin. She got up on her hind legs, and kicked Marowak right in the skull with her front legs. It left a nice little indentation in Marowak's head. Calypso shot out a stream of water at it, weakening it. Kirin k.o.'d it with another kick from her hooves which sent the thing flying.  
  
The Venonat was going up against Lunar and Shadow. It started emitting a high pitched sound, like fingernails to a blackboard. The sound made the both of them confused, and they started attacking each other. Lunar bit Shadow's ear, while Shadow was trying to give Lunar some electroshock therapy with his tail. Venonat took advantage of Lunar and Shadow's confusion by shooting five dark orbs of psychic energy at them. All five found their mark, and both pokémon stopped fighting as they were blasted back. Now that the confusion was gone, both of them turned to Venonat, furious, and attacked with multiple blasts of shadow energy. The blasts hit Venonat, and with a shriek, it fainted.  
  
Pidgeot attacked me and Shockwave furiously. I was very weak still, and was barely able to avoid the Pidgeot's aerial attacks. Shockwave continuously tried to attack Pidgeot with his thundershock, but the Pidgeot was just too fast. It divebombed, and hit Shockwave square in the back, severely hurting him. A gash opened up, and the blood dripped onto the clean grass. Shockwave now used his agility, which sent blood flying in droplets, and started running around. Pidgeot couldn't hit him, and tried in vain to keep track of his whereabouts. After two tries, it came after me after noting that I was weak. I did the only thing I could do; use my Dragon Rage on it right when it was in front of me. The blue-green flames landed right in its face, scorching the feathers. It let out a screech of pain as it took off into the air again, but the wing feathers were damaged, so unable to support itself into the air, it slammed into the ground. I slowly stood up, and got into my battle stance as best I could. The darn thing wouldn't die! It stood up on its talons and began to beat the air in front of it quickly, which started up its Gust attack. Whatever energy I had left, I harnessed, and fired a powerful psy-shadow attack on it. I don't know if it worked or not, because I then blacked out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah, no new charas here, but what's going on? Stay tuned! 


	5. Ch 4-Advice

The story's kinda slow, isn't it? Don't worry, it'll pick up. Eventually. Just hang with me, I promise it gets better!  
  
Normal disclaimer applies. If you didn't hear this, may the electric Vappy shock you 'til you cry.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I woke up in the same clearing in a lot of pain. My head felt like I had been rammed by a Rhyhorn. Or maybe an Onix. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that it hurt. Bad.  
  
"Looks like Aquafire's awake!" yelled Lunar to the others.  
  
"Hey, buddy, you had us all worried for awhile," said Arbiter.  
  
"You almost died. Larissa used up some what little strength she had left to keep you alive," said Shockwave a little solemnly. "Don't worry, though, she's recuperating over there."  
  
"What happened with those trainers?" I asked, struggling to get up, but fell down trying. My legs just couldn't hold me up.  
  
"Well," Calypso started. "After you passed out, Shockwave zapped that Pidgeot who had attacked you with his electric/psychic blast, and sent it flying back to its master." She gave a nice Whump sound for added effect.  
  
"But then, those two other trainers sent their twelve pokémon against us," added Firestrike. "We were fighting, but losing."  
  
"Chiko got captured before any of us could defend," said Kirin sadly. Chiko was this little Chikorita who had tailed us, but for some reason, I forgot about her. Weird. I didn't even notice the silent pipsqueak or remembered that it followed us until Kirin spoke her name.  
  
"Every single one of us would've been captured, had it not been for Blade and Flameheart," said Larissa, pointing wearily to the newcomers with her wing.  
  
I saw a lightly tinged brown Scyther and a light blue Flareon come walking up.  
  
"Nice to see you up, Aquafire," said the Scyther. "You really had us worried. Poor Caly over there was practically crying streams of water." At this, Calypso smacked the Scyther in the leg with her tail in annoyance.  
  
"We knew Blade and Flameheart from the labs, but they managed to break out," said Calypso. "They were one of the first pokémon experimented on by those scientists."  
  
"I can use ground-type attacks," Blade stated, "and Flameheart can use both fire- and ice-type attacks."  
  
Just then, a large shadow passed over all of us. Everyone glanced up at it as it went past. It circled around, and landed in front of the group.  
  
"Astroleon, long time no see," said Flameheart.  
  
"Right back at you, old friend," Astroleon replied. "Good to see both you and Blade again in good health."  
  
"Are you here to give us more advice?" said Shockwave, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. " 'Cause that last bit of advice kinda sucked."  
  
"Yes," Astroleon replied. "There is a place near what humans call Fuchsia City where a pokémon retreat is, high up in the mountains. The humans don't even know that it exists. It is a place where pokémon can live without fear."  
  
"Well then, where is it?" asked Fireburst.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is a very long and hard journey from here," he replied. "Some of you may be captured, others of you possibly killed. You must also battle pokémon trainers to grow stronger."  
  
"We're willing to take that chance," Calypso said firmly, "as long as we don't have to go back to the labs."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement at Calypso's statement.  
  
"If you're willing to go through the danger, then follow this: Go east to the place of the Ghost pokémon, the place humans call Lavender Town," Astroleon said. "From there, follow the road south. That road will eventually lead to Fuchsia City." With that said, Astroleon alighted into the air. Before he flew out of sight, though, he said this.  
  
"Remember this: Friends can be friends, but also enemies!" Then, he flew off and disappeared in the cerulean of the sky.  
  
"So everyone, are we all up to it?" I asked.  
  
"I'm ready," said Calypso.  
  
"Count me in," agreed Lunar.  
  
"If it means absolute freedom," Shadow said. "Then heck yea!"  
  
"Freedom from capture," Firestrike added.  
  
"Don't forget freedom from anymore experiments on us," said Shockwave.  
  
"Let's do it," agreed Larissa, Arbiter, Kirin, and Fireburst simultaneously.  
  
"Are you coming with us too?" I asked Blade and Flameheart.  
  
"Yes, we had no cause, no hope, but now, we do," said Blade solemnly. "We'll come."  
  
"All right then, on to Lavender Town!" Calypso yelled.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, now to get back to re-editing… This chapter was mainly a filler. I'm told that the second "season" is the best, because of all the blood, gore, and overall carnage. But from this point, there's not much yet. Next chappy coming tomorrow.  
  
New charas:  
  
Blade-Scyther-Brown/Green-Ground/Bug/Grass/Flying  
  
Flameheart-Flareon-Blue/Red/Orangish blue neck frill-Fire/Water/Ice 


	6. Ch 5-The Cave

Tricked up, but the story should be coming along now. Just wait until I start putting up the second series, the sequel. But before that, here's chapter 5.  
  
Normal disclaimer applies.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Kirin asked as she was by a rock in the bushes. The group had been busy scouring about for some food.  
  
"What'cha lookin' at?" asked Fireburst from high above.  
  
Shadow went over to where Kirin was standing.  
  
"It's a cave," Shadow replied. "Hey, Arbiter, can ya get over here and light up the cave a little with your tail?"  
  
"Sure," Arbiter said as she walked over to the cave. She shone her tail in the hole, and looked inside.  
  
"It's not a cave, it's a tunnel, but to where?" Arbiter asked.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," Larissa said as she swooped down from the tree she was resting in and landed on Kirin's back.  
  
"Should we go in and see where it goes?" asked Calypso.  
  
"Yeah, we should," said Lunar as he walked inside. "It may lead to the place Astroleon was talking about, Fuchsia City."  
  
Everyone else followed Lunar's lead into the dark cave. I felt a bad feeling of uneasiness, but I shook it off as chills.  
  
Our group made our way down into the small tunnel. After twenty feet, the tunnel opened into a high ceilinged cavern. It was lit up enough to see by Arbiter's tail flame and Fireburst's wings, but it was an eerie kind of light, barely piercing the inky blackness of the far reaches of the cave. I heard one of the others whimper because of the darkness, but I couldn't tell which. Far above, Zubat and Golbat slept soundly, undisturbed by the newcomers into their silent domain.  
  
Except one.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shape came swooping down and started emitting a high pitched screeching sound. I was just barely able to shoot a psychic ball at it and knocked it to the cavern floor, where it flopped helplessly. Blade held one of his razor-sharp blades up to its neck threateningly.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please!" it squeaked. Arbiter brought her tail flame over, and it illuminated the face of our assailant, a Zubat.  
  
"Sorry, you just spooked us," I said to it.  
  
"Excuse us, but do you know where this cavern leads to?" asked Flameheart, cocking his head to one side questioningly.  
  
"This particular tunnel leads to a place humans call Celadon City," the Zubat replied nervously, quavering at the feel of Blade's scythe on its neck.  
  
"Is that far from Saffron City?" questioned Blade.  
  
"What's a saffron?" wondered the Zubat.  
  
"Aww, never mind," said Blade, removing his blade and releasing the Zubat. It flew up aways, but not that far away.  
  
"Could you lead us out of here and to Celadon City?" Shadow asked.  
  
"S-sure," it replied. "Just let me call my friends, and they'll help lead the way." With that, the Zubat started emitting a strange, high pitched sound, similar but different from the other one. About ten seconds later, two huge Golems, an Onix, a Sandshrew, a Sandslash, and a Graveler came out from the pitch black of the cavern.  
  
"You require assistance?" asked the Onix in a deep, booming voice that emanated through the cavern. The voice was one you could feel shake your bones. Interesting.  
  
"Yes, we need to go to Celadon City," Shockwave said.  
  
"Follow us, we can lead the way," replied the Sandslash in its squeaky, dry voice. We got ready to leave the cavern. Larissa and Fireburst would ride on Onix's head, since the cavern was too small for them to fly.  
  
Just then, however, three human shapes emerged from the tunnel we came in from. They were holding bright halogen flashlights, which they shone in our faces.  
  
"Holy crap!" yelled one of them. "Check out all of those pokémon!"  
  
"If we caught those, we'd be able to whip the Forest Gang for sure!" said one of the others excitedly.  
  
"There's a coupla silvery pokémon, a fire bird, a Scyther, oh boy!" said the last.  
  
"Wartortle, go!"  
  
"Vaporeon, go!"  
  
"Persian, go!"  
  
The turtle pokémon, a pokémon like just Calypso but the normal blue color, and a huge cat with a shimmering jewel came out in flashes of light.  
  
"We don't want to fight!" I yelled to the pokémon in pokéspeech. "Please let us go!"  
  
"Yeah! We're just passing through here, and we need to get to Fuchsia City!" said Shadow.  
  
"I am Waterfall," said the Wartortle. "We would let you go, but we have to obey our trainers."  
  
Calypso went over to the other Vaporeon. "Hi, I'm Calypso, who are you?" she Calypso.  
  
"I'm Icestar," it replied. "Why are you kind of yellowy?"  
  
"It's a long story," Calypso replied hastily.  
  
Arbiter, Shockwave, and Lunar were talking with the Persian, whose name was Heatseeker. The trainers were definitely not liking this, though.  
  
"Wartortle, Water Gun those pokémon!" yelled Waterblast's trainer.  
  
"Vaporeon, use your Ice Beam on that other Vaporeon!" ordered Icestar's trainer.  
  
"Persian, Slash!" cried Heatseeker's trainer.  
  
None of them listened, because they were talking to us.  
  
"Hey, why don't you try that weird pokémon that you traded for a coupla days back?" asked one.  
  
"Ok, Chikorita, go!" yelled the other.  
  
In a flash of light, a Chikorita with a red leaf on its head came out.  
  
"Chiko?!?!?" asked an astonished Larissa.  
  
"Hi guys," said Chico sadly.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"I was captured, and now I have to fight at my master's will," she replied sadly.  
  
"Chikorita, Flamethrower!" ordered its master.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," she said, her voice full of remorse, before she blew out a huge stream of fire at us. With Larissa's help, we were able to put up a psychic barrier, which blocked off the flames.  
  
"Run through the tunnel to Celadon City. We'll purposely miss and seal off the route, so our trainers can't capture you!" yelled Waterblast. With that, our group took off in a dead sprint for the far tunnel, led by the Zubat from earlier. Waterblast used its water gun on the rocks above us as we passed, knocking a few boulders down. Icestar froze the rocks, and Heatseeker slashed at the remaining rocks, blocking the way behind us. I could faintly hear their trainers berating them for letting us escape. We stopped about fifty feet from the blocked way.  
  
"Chiko! They have her!" cried Kirin sadly. "Those other pokémon allowed for us to escape."  
  
"We can't save her, a pokémon trainer has her now," Blade said solemnly.  
  
Before anyone could reply to this, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. We all stepped out of the tunnel.  
  
"W-we're here," said the Zubat. "It's too bright, so now I'm leaving to go take a nap." It flew off back into the darkness.  
  
"What now?" asked Flameheart.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess we should try and follow this sign," I said, gesturing to a board, which was an advertisement of sorts.  
  
It read, "Take this path for a quick way to Fuchsia City!" I read it to the group.  
  
"Should we take it?" asked Lunar.  
  
"It says it leads to Fuchsia City, so it must. Let's go," I said.  
  
I should've known to never trust shortcuts. For it would lead us into something we never could've ever imagined. But being as young and naïve as I was, I never thought of the ramifications. What would become the beginning to the fight of our lives.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Foreboding, isn't it? Well, the next chapter will come up soon. 


	7. Ch 6-Roy and Derek attack!

*picks at flower petals* Shortcuts are good, (pulls another), shortcuts are bad… Oop! Readers! ^^;; Anyway, on with the story. And I won't stop posting until I'm done with all 40- or 50-some chapters. Just for all those people I know out there, and the ff.net readers too!  
  
Normal disclaimer. Aquafire's mine, the characters portrayed are mine as well… wait, well, they're the Boders. So it's kinda everybody's.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now, there's a big ravine up ahead, so watch your step," called out Larissa from above.  
  
"Another one?!" said Lunar in exasperation. "We just got past one about ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I know," said Shadow. "It seems like we've been walking forever."  
  
"Hey Aquafire, can we take a break for awhile?" asked Kirin.  
  
"Yeah, my wings are getting tired!" whined Fireburst from above.  
  
"Let's take a break at that small group of trees over there," I said, pointing to my right.  
  
With that, we all went over there into the inviting and cool shade.  
  
"This is some shortcut," said Flameheart. "Huge cracks in the ground, narrow trail, mountainous terrain, what next, a rain of boulders from above?"  
  
Arbiter, Shockwave, and Blade left to go find some food in another small trail that branched from the one we were travelling on.  
  
"I wonder how far this trail goes," said Calypso.  
  
"Who knows?" I replied. "Maybe another few miles, maybe twenty."  
  
Just then, Arbiter, Shockwave, and Blade came back with some fruit.  
  
"This was the best we could do," said Shockwave. "It was the only thing down that trail."  
  
The fruit was a strange bluish purple color, with yellow streaks across the surface. It was about the size of a pear.  
  
"Well, it looks edible," said Lunar.  
  
"Who's gonna try it first?" Blade asked.  
  
"Well, I might as well try it first, since I was the one who started all of this," I said, going over to where the fruit was. I took one in my mouth, and chewed it up.  
  
It was a sweet flavor, kind of a cross between a plum, a strawberry, and an orange.  
  
"Hey, this stuff's pretty good!" I said, taking another one. With that said, the others dug in.  
  
"You're right, it may look kind of weird, but it's food," said Larissa.  
  
We were all eating quietly, enjoying the calmness of the day, when a big net came flying out of a shadow, and it caught about half of us! It captured Shadow, Firestrike, Blade, Larissa, Kirin, Lunar, and Shockwave.  
  
"Where'd this net come from?!" yelled Blade in an enraged voice. He looked liked he was going to kill someone. Though I wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest if someone did lose a head.  
  
"We got some of 'em," I heard a voice say. "These pokémon are goin' back to the labs."  
  
"The Boss will be pleased that we managed to capture them back," said another voice. I saw the figures of Roy and another person, a guy, step out from the shadows. I saw that Roy's face was badly burned still, with what looked like skin grafts on his face. It was a hideous sight.  
  
"She was really angry that they managed to get away, wasn't she?" said the guy I didn't know.  
  
"Oh yeah, like being in a cage with a lion," replied Roy. "C'mon, we have to get the net." Both of them started over to where we were.  
  
I couldn't allow that. I gave them my fiercest growl. So did the others, Calypso, Arbiter, Fireburst, and Flameheart.  
  
"Ooh, Derek, we'd better watch for the others," said Roy in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, or they'll viciously attack us!" laughed Derek.  
  
"You don't know how right you are!" I yelled in pokéspeech. I felt my body grow hot, and I used my signature move, Dragon Rage. Calypso used Watershock (her signature move), Fireburst used Water Gun, Flameheart used Ice Beam, and Arbiter formed an orb filled with dark energy, which she promptly shot at them. Calypso's Watershock mixed with Fireburst's Water Gun and Flameheart's Ice Beam, and the beam hit Roy right in the stomach, and hurling him into a rock. I heard his body impact on the boulder dully and his body slumped down. Goody, the idiot got knocked unconscious.  
  
My Dragon Rage attack mixed into Arbiter's orb of dark energy, and lighting it on fire of sorts. That little mix hit the other guy, Derek, right in the leg, making him bellow in pain and collapse on one leg.  
  
By now, Blade was able to cut through the net, freeing the others.  
  
"Hey, Roy, they're gettin' away!" Derek yelled. Roy stood up shakily.  
  
"Make a break for it, everyone!" I cried. I took off down toward the ravine, and the others followed. Kirin, Shockwave, and Larissa were behind, shooting off various attacks in an attempt to slow Roy and Derek down.  
  
"Aaahhh!" cried Calypso. She stopped suddenly at the edge of something, and almost fell over. I skidded to a stop, and sending off a shower of dust. The others also skidded to a stop at the edge.  
  
We were at the ravine. It was about thirty feet across, and fifty feet wide. I could see the bottom of the ravine far below, maybe a hundred foot drop.  
  
"How are we gonna get across?" asked Flameheart.  
  
"We don't," Shockwave said simply. "We jump."  
  
"No, you can't be serious?!" said Arbiter incredulously.  
  
"It's the only way," I said. "Shockwave, Larissa, Kirin, and I can use our psychic powers to cushion the fall."  
  
"They're coming!" cried Kirin as she ran up.  
  
"Everyone ready?" I asked. "Jump!" I jumped off the edge, and so did the others, not sure whether we'd survive the long drop or not.  
  
Over the rush of the wind in my ears, I could hear Roy and Derek's yelling and curses, and smiled inwardly at their goal that was so close, but now so far. But as the ground came rushing up closer and closer, I concentrated all my energy into one thought.  
  
Save my friends.  
  
Then, I blacked out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	8. Ch 7-Meet Rokon

Phooey, no reviews… oh well. I'm posting anyway.  
  
Normal disclaimer applies.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, are you awake?" asked an unfamiliar female voice. I groggily opened my eyes into the face of a Vulpix with yellowish-blue fur. I jumped out of the bed I was on, and took a fighting stance, my fur bristling.  
  
"Whoa, easy there," the Vulpix said, a little hurt.  
  
"Who are you, where are my friends, and where am I?" I asked, anger in my voice.  
  
"Calm down, buddy," said the Vulpix. "My name's Rokon. I found you and these other pokémon strewn across the ground. I managed to drag you and the others here to my little home, here in Clearwater Valley."  
  
I slowly relaxed, though it was kind of hard. I looked around Rokon's home. A roof made of large leaves covered the house from the elements. There were a few fairly large tree stumps, where I saw Blade, Lunar, and Calypso laying on. Beds, pretty much. There were other small tree stumps where the others were laying, Flameheart, Larissa, and Arbiter, but I didn't see anyone else.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a dark Pikachu, a silver Jolteon, a Moltres, a Kirinriki, and or a Pikachu/dragon cross fall anywhere?" I asked. (A/n: I know, it's Girafarig, but to make the names make sense, I keep the japanese names.)  
  
"I think I saw them fall about a good three miles from here," Rokon replied. "How'd you strange pokés get here anyway?"  
  
"Long story," I replied. I saw Blade and Calypso wake up.  
  
"Aquafire? Where are we?" asked Claypso, kind of dazed.  
  
"My name's Rokon, and you're in my home in the Clearwater Valley," Rokon replied.  
  
"Ow! My blade!" cried out Blade. I took a look at the blade. It was broken pretty badly. Oouch, that had to hurt. Lunar and Larissa woke up too.  
  
"Oooh, that looks pretty bad, Blade," said Calypso, taking a glance over it.  
  
"Lay down on the stump, will you?" asked Rokon. Blade obliged, and Rokon produced a pokémon first-aid kit. I kind of wondered where Rokon got that, but I didn't dwell on that. She wrapped the blade up with some cloth and set it. It must've hurt Blade pretty badly.  
  
"OWWW!!!" cried Blade.  
  
"Hold still, will ya?!" Rokon growled. "I'm trying to wrap your blade up here!"  
  
"Yeah, you should listen to Rokon, Blade," I said.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet 'cha, Rokon" said Lunar.  
  
"Why are you kind of tinted yellowish-blue, Rokon?" asked Larissa. "Were you changed, like the rest of us?"  
  
"Nah," she replied, finishing up Blade's scythe. "I was born this way. My father was a Ninetales which could know electric attacks, but I was the only one among my siblings who could use electric attacks."  
  
"Ohhh," replied Larissa thoughtfully.  
  
Flameheart and Arbiter finally woke up too.  
  
"Hey, Aquafire, where..." started Flameheart.  
  
"I'm Rokon, this is my house, and this is the Clearwater Valley," finished Rokon, saying it like she was bored of telling the same story. I'd probably be bored too, but I didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh," said Flameheart.  
  
"Aquafire, where are Shadow, Shockwave, Fireburst, Kirin, and Firestrike?" asked Arbiter.  
  
"I don't know," I answered as I looked out into the lush green valley.  
  
Shadow's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, is everyone all right?" I asked.  
  
"Suuure, Shadow, we're all just peachy here, lost and separated from the others," replied Shockwave sarcastically.  
  
"I think my wing's sprained, because I can't move it without feeling pain," said Fireburst, wincing.  
  
"You can ride on my back, Fireburst," offered Kirin, lowering her back. Fireburst climbed on, and perched on Kirin's broad back.  
  
"Where are the others? Did anyone see where they landed" asked Firestrike.  
  
"No, I think we all passed out when we landed," I replied. I could remember the jump from the edge of the cliff into this place, and Larissa, Kirin, Aquafire, and Shockwave using their psychic powers to cushion the fall for everyone else. The only problem was that everyone was fairly weak from the battle with the researchers bent on recapturing us. A Fearow knocked into the five of us, Kirin, Shockwave, Firestrike, Fireburst, and I, and disrupting Kirin and Shockwave's psychic powers. It distracting them and making their powers go out of whack. The whacked out powers hurled us far away from the others, and dropping all of us hard on the ground.  
  
"I thought I just saw Larissa waaay over there to the right, maybe three miles or so away," said Fireburst. Sharp vision can be really helpful at times, especially now.  
  
"Well, should we head in that direction?" Shockwave asked.  
  
"We don't really have much of a choice, do we?" I replied.  
  
"Let's go then," said Kirin.  
  
"Yeah, what do we have to lose?" said Firestrike.  
  
Aquafire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to go find them!" I said, angry and pacing the floor.  
  
"Aquafire, you know perfectly well that we have to let the others heal up a little first. They're in no condition to go travelling," said Calypso, looking at Blade's injured scythe.  
  
"I know, but I can't take much more of this!" I said.  
  
"Hey, we'll just go searching first thing in the morning tomorrow, then," said Blade.  
  
"I can send up a bright orange fire flare, which will last about an hour, which will be like a beacon showing where we are, just in case the others are trying to find us," said Larissa.  
  
"Go ahead," Lunar replied. Larissa flew out of the house, and to the roof. I couldn't see, but then outside illuminated like the sun was out, it was that bright.  
  
"They can't miss that," said Arbiter.  
  
Little did we know that so did Roy and Derek.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Nice and foreboding, just the way I like it. Hey, new poké too!  
  
Chara:  
  
Rokon-Vulpix-Yellowish/Blue- Fire/Electric/??? 


	9. Ch 8-Shockwave rebels

"The flare was from over there," said Derek, pointing to a small enclave.  
  
"We'll get them this time!" said Roy menacingly.  
  
*Shadow's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, look at that!" said Fireburst, staring at a bright flare in the air.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Firestrike asked.  
  
"I think it's the others!" cried Kirin. "Maybe they came up with the idea to send that up, to lead us there."  
  
"Sure, like Aquafire is that smart, Kirin," said Shockwave coldly.  
  
"What's been with you lately, Shockwave?" I asked. "You've been dissin' Aquafire a lot lately."  
  
"Eh, just that he's a pathetic weakling of a pokémon who doesn't know anything," Shockwave replied matter-of-factly. "I mean, if it wasn't for him, we'd all be in the labs, being fed and not lost in this place."  
  
"Yeah, and if it wasn't for him, we'd still be stuck there, being experimented on, battling against insanely powerful pokémon, and possibly killed in the process," I said.  
  
"I could've broken everyone out," Shockwave yelled.  
  
"Do I detect a feeling of jealousy?" teased Firestrike.  
  
"Whatever," said Shockwave. "He's a jerk anyway, ordering everyone else around."  
  
"If you don't want to come along, why don't you leave then?" Fireburst said.  
  
"Fine, I don't need you losers anyway!" Shockwave shouted as he took off into the underbrush.  
  
"Oh, boy, what a problem," I said. "I wonder how the others are doing."  
  
*Aquafire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I can't take much more of this!" I yelled. Everyone else was asleep on the tree stump beds. I was sitting near a fire in the middle of Rokon's home.  
  
"Calm down, Aquafire," said Rokon, handing me some berries to eat. "You heard everyone else. Wait until morning to go look for them."  
  
"I know, but I was the one who got them here in the first place," I replied. "I was the one who busted them out of the labs."  
  
"No one would argue with you. They all knew this would be a dangerous journey from the start," Rokon said. "You'd better get some sleep."  
  
"Good idea," I replied, going over to an empty tree stump. Rokon extinguished the fire with a whisk of her tails.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Morning  
  
"Hey, wake up, Derek, you lazy bum!" yelled Roy, kicking Derek in the ribs.  
  
"Oof! I'm up, I'm up!" said Derek. "You idiot, I'm still hurtin' from those damn pokémon who attacked us yesterday."  
  
"Weakling," said Roy in disgust. "Did you remember to bring the tranqs along this time?"  
  
"You got that right," said Derek, holding up a white gun.  
  
"Let's get 'em!"  
  
*Shadow's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Everyone, wake up, time to find the others," I said, rousing Fireburst, Firestrike, and Kirin from their sleep  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Shadow! I need my sleep!" said a sleepy Fireburst.  
  
"I know, but it's morning, and time to find the others," I replied. They slowly got up from the ground. Fireburst got onto Kirin's back.  
  
"I wish the flare was still up," said Kirin. "It would make things so much easier."  
  
"The flare came from over there," said Fireburst, pointing towards a thickly covered area a good two miles to the left.  
  
"Let's go then," I said.  
  
*Aquafire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Rokon, will you lead to way to where you saw the others land?" I asked.  
  
"Could Blade be in front with me, to chop the way through and make travel easier?" she asked, rewrapping Blade's injured scythe.  
  
"I can do it, even with only one scythe," said Blade.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Larissa, could you fly surveillance and try to spot them?" Calypso asked.  
  
"Sure!" came the reply. Larissa took off into the air, kicking up a small cloud of dust in her wake.  
  
"Now, which way was it?" Flameheart asked.  
  
"This way," Rokon replied, going down a rough path in the trees.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, Roy, isn't that one of the pokémon?" Derek asked in a low voice, pointing to Shockwave.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Roy replied. "Is the gun ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ready, aim, fire!" yelled Roy. Shockwave looked up suddenly as he was hit by the tranquilizer dart. He collapsed on the grassy ground.  
  
"Go and get it," said Roy, "and stick it in this cage. He held up a metal cage. Derek went over and picked Shockwave up, then stuffed him in the cage.  
  
"One down, eleven to go," laughed Roy.  
  
"Ought to be a cinch, especially with the gun, huh?" said Derek.  
  
"Yeah, and the boss especially wants that Growlithe," Roy replied.  
  
*Aquafire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, here are Kirin's tracks," Flameheart said, looking at the ground. "They look fresh."  
  
"That means they are nearby," said Arbiter.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Fireburst's wing shining through the underbrush?" exclaimed Calypso.  
  
"Hey yeah!" said Lunar. "We've found them!"  
  
The group took off into a run toward the shine. There in the middle of a clearing were the others, but also two very unwelcome faces.  
  
"Well well, would you look at that, Derek?" said Roy with a gun in his hands. "It's all of the lab pokémon, come to beat the crap out of us again!"  
  
"I wanna see them try, since we have this little thing right here!" said Derek, gesturing to the gun in Roy's hands. "After all, with this we were able to get this little prize right here!"  
  
Derek moved aside, and revealed Shockwave, knocked unconscious, and in a tiny cage!  
  
I started feeling my blood boil with anger. I could sense the others getting angry as well.  
  
"We can't attack, or we may hurt Shockwave!" cried Kirin.  
  
"Larissa, can you divebomb them?" I yelled up. (pokéspeech, of course) She flew up some more, then went into a steep dive right for Roy. He aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger. A dart came flying out, which hit Larissa on the wing. She pulled out of the dive, and was furiously trying to take the dart out. Unfortunately, the contents had already taken effect, and she fell to the ground like a rock and landed in a heap. Derek ran over and stuffed her in a bag, which he placed by Shockwave's cage.  
  
"Anyone else wanna try anything?!" yelled Roy to us.  
  
"Hey Roy, two down, ten to go!" laughed Derek. I was getting really annoyed.  
  
Arbiter and Lunar tried chaging at Roy and Derek, but Roy shot off two more darts, one hitting Arbiter in the arm, the other striking Lunar in the leg. Both of them fell asleep, and Derek caged both of them.  
  
"We can't win unless we somehow get that gun away from Roy!" cried Kirin.  
  
I was way ahead of her. I was charging up my psychic powers, readying a psychic blast that I would throw at Roy. Calypso, Shadow, and Flameheart tried to triple team Roy and Derek, but Roy just shot each one of them down. Derek stuck all three in a big bag, and chucked it over with the others.  
  
"Ready to give up, you dumb pokémon?" laughed Roy. "You can't avoid the fact that we're gonna eventually capture every single one of you and take you back!"  
  
My psychic blast was ready. I started glowing a weird bluish color, and I released all of my power in a psychic blast, which I hurled towards Roy. He tried shooting at the energy blast, but the darts went right through. The blast hit Roy right in the chest, but it only stunned him. Too bad it didn't knock him out. I barely avoided being stuck by two the them. Kirin, Firestrike, and Blade were stuck by them, though, and collapsed behind me. Fireburst, who was perched on Kirin's shoulder, was trapped beneath her, because Fireburst couldn't fly with that injured wing. That left only me and Rokon left to fight. Roy aimed the gun right at me.  
  
"Ready to surrender, you little idiot of a pokémon?" asked Roy. "The boss especially wanted to see you!" 


	10. Ch 9-The remaining pokés, Meet Redyan!

Post, post post…..  
  
Normal disclaimer, duh.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Roy was advancing closer and closer to me and Rokon with that gun in his hands. I snarled at Roy, and tried to scare him back a little. I felt my silver fur bristle and stand on end.  
  
All of the others, Calypso, Fireburst, Shadow, Lunar, Kirin, everyone's been hit by those weird sleep darts, I thought. It's down to me and Rokon left to battle these guys.  
  
"Ohhh, you think you're soo tough, huh?" laughed Roy. "You can't do anything to help your little buddies over there!" he said, gesturing at the cages and bags containing the others. Derek was beside one of the bags, laughed, and gave it a swift and hard kick in the side. I heard Calypso and Flameheart whimper with pain. The cries were muffled by the bag.  
  
I felt my insides boil with anger and a weird fire burned inside me, a fire that I'd never felt before.  
  
"Attack!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell. I saw a weird bug-like pokémon spring from the treetops above. It was blue, with a weird smiley face on its back. It attacked Roy from behind using some weird stringy stuff, which it shot from its mouth. The stringy stuff wrapped itself around Roy and Derek, immobilizing them both.  
  
Now was my chance! I felt all of the firey anger and energy build up inside me, and I shot a huge fire/psychic energy blast right at them. Rokon also let out a stream of fire at the same time, which mixed with my fire/psychic combination, and made it even larger and hotter than it was.  
  
The energy blast flew towards Roy and Derek, and striking them hard. It was so hard that it hurled both of them into a tree far across the clearing. The impact knocked them both unconscious, but for how long, who knows?  
  
"Hey, is everyone all right?" I yelled, running over to the bags and cages and releasing everyone, with Rokon and that mysterious bug's help, of course, but none of them awoke. I started shaking Calypso and Shadow.  
  
"Hey, wake up, you guys, or they're gonna come back and get us!" I yelled frantically, shaking them hard. Both of them didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything. Rokon was over by Blade, Kirin, and Fireburst, trying to wake them up like I was doing.  
  
"Please wake up, Blade!" cried Rokon. "No luck over here either, Aquafire," she said softly. "It's like they're all...dead or something, but they're still alive."  
  
"How do we wake them up?" I asked.  
  
"They've all been hit by the same type of chemical, one that puts a pokémon to sleep for at least 24 hours," said the bug. "I may know a way to awaken all of them," said it continued. "My name is Redyan, by the way."  
  
"Well, what is it, Redyan?" I asked. "Because we have to get them all out of here, or we're all goners!"  
  
"There is a special plant about half a mile away. With the juice from its leaves, they can instantly awaken any pokémon," Redyan replied. "We'd better move everyone to a safe hiding spot first, however, or those big guys will capture them all!"  
  
"I can handle that!" I replied. Mustering up most of the remaining energy that I had, I managed to pick up about everyone in a psychic field, and put all of them in a medium sized cave hidden by dense shrubs located right by the pond. I wasn't able to pick up Kirin or Blade, because they were too heavy for my psychic powers to pick up, but Rokon and Redyan were able to drag them inside the cave. They came out of the cave, and I made sure that the entrance was well hidden. When standing ten feet away, the cave blended in perfectly with the surrounding forest.  
  
"We'd better get going now, before those two big lummoxes wake up and try to attack us," said Rokon.  
  
"All right then, Redyan, lead the way!" I said.  
  
The three of us took off into the forest, Redyan leading the way. Boy, was that bug amazingly fast! I had a small problem trying to keep up, since Redyan was leaping from tree to tree.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Damn, those pokémon are strong," said Derek, rubbing his head where he had smacked it into the tree. "I see why the Boss wants them so badly. Look, they're all gone!"  
  
"Shaddap, and look for those damn pokémon already!" yelled Roy. "They can't have gone far, because after all, that stuff was concentrated Parasect Spores! Guaranteed to keep a pokémon asleep for at least 24 hours!"  
  
They both took off into the forest, tranq gun ready in hand.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"How much farther?" panted Rokon. I was exausted too, from all of the running, but I wasn't ready to admit that.  
  
"We're nearly there!" called out Redyan from above. Suddenly, the ground on which Rokon and I were running on suddenly dropped off a steep cliff overlooking the rest of the valley.  
  
"Whoa!!" I cried out, slipping on the dirt trying to stop. I barely managed to stop before falling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that was coming up?!" yelled Rokon.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I'm not used to leading others around in the valley," came the reply from the treetops. "Do you see that tree down at the bottom there, the one with the red and blue tinted leaves on the right?"  
  
"Yeah, is that the tree?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, that's the Awaken Tree," said Redyan.  
  
"So in order to get to the tree, we have to climb down this huge cliff?" Rokon asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Redyan replied. "Don't worry, though, I'll go down first, and let out a rope for you to climb down on." With that, Redyan launched into the air, a thick piece of white silk flaring behind it. The rope was attached to a thick tree branch, which leaned over the cliff edge. I saw a very small Redyan land on the ground below, and the rope became taut.  
  
"Climb down!" I heard the bug yell from waaay below us.  
  
"I can use my psychic powers to jump down," I said to Rokon. "Go ahead and use the rope."  
  
"Ok-kk," she replied. "But I'm scared of heights!!"  
  
"Just don't look down," I said. I launched into the air, and fell down like a rock. I set up a psychic bubble below me, and landed softly on the ground. A few minutes later, a rather frazzled Rokon came sliding down the white rope.  
  
"I'm never doing that again!!" she said nervously.  
  
"Let's go get some of those leaves!" I said. "Lead the way, Redyan!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"They went this way!" said Derek, pointing to some paw prints in the soft ground.  
  
"That's toward Suicide Cliff!" said Roy. "That Growlithe is pretty smart, trying to lead us off the trail, but we're smarter! Follow those tracks!"  
  
The two big men went tearing through the underbrush, gun shining and loaded with darts, toward the cliff edge.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, you have to pick the reddest ones, those have the most powerful concentrations of the antidote in it," said Redyan. I used my powers and brought down a whole bunch of firey red leaves to the ground, and into a little net that Redyan had made. It only took a few minutes to fill the entire net.  
  
"Is this enough?" asked Rokon, a bunch of th eleaves in her mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah," said the bug. "We'd better get back now."  
  
Just then, I heard a loud crashing sound coming through the forest, and coming right for us fast.  
  
"Oh shit, hide!" yelled Redyan. I definitely didn't need to be told twice. I jumped into a big scruffy bush, and Rokon leaped into a hollow tree stump. Redyan took the bag and climbed in to the Awaken Tree's branches.  
  
"I know I heard them around here somewhere!" I heard Derek yell.  
  
"I did too, you dumbass!" yelled Roy. "They must be around here somewhere!  
  
The two men took off into the underbrush again, away from the cliff face.  
  
"Hey, now's our chance!" I yelled, running to the cliff face.  
  
"How are we gonna get up there fast, though, Aquafire?" Rokon asked. I didn't reply. I felt my powers charge up again, and felt my body lifting into the air. Beside me, I also saw Rokon and Redyan rise into the air. We all travelled up faster and faster, and I landed all three of us right on the top of the cliff. Rokon was busy chanting, ''don't look down, don't look down.''  
  
"Umm, hey Rokon, we're on solid ground now," I said.  
  
"Oh," she replied meekly. "I knew that."  
  
"Hey you two, we'd better get these leaves to your friends," said Redyan, taking off into the forest and leaping from trees like before. I carried the bag on my back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Roy, isn't that the pokémon over there?" asked Derek, pointing to the cliff face.  
  
"What the hell?! How in the world are they way up there?!" yelled Roy. "Never mind, let's get back to the top of the cliff!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
New chara:  
  
Redyan-Spinarak-Blue/green-Bug/Ice type  
  
More coming, as you know. 


	11. Ch 10-Roy's dead? YAY!

Thank you for reviewing! Chappy up. And I think that in this series, there are 30 chapters. ^^;;  
  
Normal disclaimer applies. Only thing that's truly mine is Aquafire. Ok? Ok.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"There's the cave where we hid the others!" I said, panting from all of the running.  
  
"It's about time," said Rokon, who was running beside me. "I miss Blade."  
  
I gave her a sly little look, but didn't say anything.  
  
The three of us crawled inside the cave. It was actually pretty roomy for an underground cave. It was actually more like a hole in the ground. Redyan got to work juicing the leaves. The bug had made a kind of waterproof pouch to catch the juice in. Rokon and I started helping as well.  
  
After a few minutes of constant juicing of the thick leaves, the pouch was full.  
  
"Think this stuff will work?" Rokon asked.  
  
"Oh yah, it has to, because this is the strongest potion in the entire area," Redyan replied. That said, Redyan went over to Calypso first, and let a few drops of the leaf juce run into her mouth. It ran down her throat, and I wasn't sure whether it worked or not. It must've, though, because ten seconds later, she sprang to her feet, snarling.  
  
"Where is that stinkin' SOB who shot me?!" she snarled.  
  
"Calm down, Caly," I said. "I don't know where Roy and Derek went, but hopefully very far from here."  
  
"Oh," she replied, calming down rather quickly. She took a look at the others. "Wow, the same thing that happened to me must've happened to them. What happened, and who's the bug?" she asked, gesturing at Redyan.  
  
"Not now," Rokon said. "We have to wake up the others first. We'll tell all of you what happened all at once."  
  
It didn't take long to wake the others. Redyan went around to everyone else, and let a few drops of the juice slide down their throats.  
  
Blade was up first. He sprang up and slashed the air so fast, he nearly gave me an unwanted haircut. That would not have been pleasant.  
  
Next was Fireburst, still with the hurt wing, Larissa, Shadow, and Lunar. They all flared, and the basic first reaction was: Where the heck is that asshole who shot us?!  
  
Eventually, everyone was awake and angry.  
  
"Cool it, everyone," I said. "Let's go outside and the three of us will explain everything," I finished, pointing to Rokon and Redyan.  
  
Grumbling and still somewhat steamed, we all exited the cave.  
  
"Well? What's the story of all of us one minute fighting the big jerks, and the next minute, we're all wakin' up in a cave?" asked Flameheart.  
  
"The story goes somewhat like this," I said. "First, we finally got everyone back together in one big group..."  
  
"And then, Roy and Derek came charging through with that gun. Roy shot each of you, and Derek stuffed Calypso, Flameheart, and Shadow into a bag, trapping Larissa in another bag, and the others were just plain shot," Rokon said as she finished my explaination.  
  
"Then I came in, and helped Aquafire and Rokon over there to escape from Roy and Derek, and help haul all of you into safety in that cave," said Redyan, gesturing at the cave. "And by the way, my name's Redyan."  
  
"Nice ta meet 'cha, Redyan" said Kirin, "and thanks for the help."  
  
Just when all was going well for once, our group was interrupted, yet again.  
  
"Look, Roy, there they are!" I heard Derek yell.  
  
"I see them, you dumbass!" yelled Roy. He was aiming at me again. I saw that his face was even more badly burned than before. I also noticed that Derek's arms were scarred and red. "You have caused the most trouble of all, you dumb pokémon!" he said, ready to pull the trigger.  
  
I heard the gun go off, and before i could react, the dart stuck me right in the front leg. Man, did it sting! I pulled it out, and saw it dripping with a strange, yellow liquid, most likely the chemical from the dart. I tried to stay awake and fight, but I felt my eyes close, and dimly felt myself fall to the ground.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caly's p.o.v.*  
  
Oh, terrific! I thought as I saw Aquafire collapse and fall asleep from the dart. Aquafire's down! I also saw Derek advancing towards him, cage in hand. I couldn't allow that.  
  
"Everyone, mass attack!" I yelled to the others.  
  
Shadow, Larissa, Flameheart, Firestrike, Shockwave, Rokon and I used our most powerful attacks on Derek. I used my Ice Beam, Shadow joined created a shadow energy ball, Flameheart and Firestrike readied a fireball, and Rokon, along with Shockwave, charged up for an electric blast.  
  
Simultaneously, all seven of us released our energy, and the energies joined together in one huge blast, which hit Derek square in the stomach, and blasted him far away from the valley.  
  
The others, Lunar, Kirin, Blade, Arbiter, and Redyan ganged up on Roy. Kirin reared up on her hind legs, and kicked the gun from Roy's hands. She almost knocked Fireburst off of her back, who was still on her back, but Fireburst was able to hang on. Redyan wrapped up Roy, holding him immobile, unable to run. Lunar and Arbiter charged up simultaneous dark energy balls laced with some fire energy from Arbiter. Blade was furiously slashing at Roy's head, using his razor sharp scythes, which was being blocked by his burnt arms. I saw the blood running down from the various cuts. Finally, their energy ball was ready, and they simultaneously released their energy at Roy. The energy was so large, it encomapssed his entire body. I heard him scream in pain. Not a pleasant sound, believe me. When the energy ball dissipated into the atmosphere, there was nothing left of Roy, just a smoldering pile of burning fabric.  
  
"Ohh...my...god..." said Kirin. "We murdered a human."  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Lunar. "They would've killed us eventually, or enslave us for the rest of our lives anyway."  
  
"But this could've been avoided," I said quietly. "It is against everything that we pokémon stand for." Everyone else nodded solemly in agreement. I walked over to where Aquafire was laying limp. Rokon, Blade, and Lunar followed me. He was in a deep sleep, almost comatose.  
  
"Redyan, do you have anymore of that potion stuff?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't," the bug replied. "I did have some left in the bag, but during the fight, it dropped to the ground and spilled out everything inside. There's not even a drop left."  
  
"Crap," said Lunar.  
  
"Same feelings here," said Flameheart.  
  
"Aquafire's practically our leader," said Larissa. "What are we gonna do now? Derek is sure to come back."  
  
"Yeah, and we don't even know how long the little bugger will be out," said Shockwave.  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" I heard Kirin say. "Shockwave actually giving Aquafire a partial compliment."  
  
No one laughed, even though it was pretty funny.  
  
"What would Aquafire do now?" I asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Well, the only thing we can do now is to go back to my home and rest," Rokon said. "It's getting dark, and will be pitch black soon."  
  
"Lead the way, fox girl," I said, letting Rokon lead the way.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Teriffic… and nobody knows how long 'Fire's gonna be back. And is Roy truly gone? We'll see! 


	12. Ch 11-Roy's not dead?! AAAAHHHH!!!

Thanks for all the support! Here's chappy 11. Normal disclaimer.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~Calypso's POV~~~~~  
  
We were all back in Rokon's house. Some of us were sitting by the fire, and a little more than half of the others were asleep on the tree stump beds. I heard the quiet rustling of the various night creatures going about their usual routines. I was sitting by the fire, along with Flameheart, Rokon, the bug, Redyan, Shadow, Arbiter, and Blade. Aquafire was over on one of the other tree stumps, still asleep and nearly comatose.  
  
"Rokon, is there any way out of this valley to Fuchsia City?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I think there is," Rokon replied. "There is a small opening at the far end of the valley, past the Awakening Tree."  
  
"The opening is a good three days' travel though, even if you're travelling at the same speed as a Rapidash," Redyan added.  
  
"Wow, and with Aquafire out for who knows how long, that may be awhile," said Arbiter.  
  
"I could go to the tree tomorrow morning, and get some more leaves," Redyan offered.  
  
"That would be a good idea, Redyan," I said. "Derek knows where we are, and we need to get moving as soon as possible."  
  
"And with the way we toasted Roy, Derek's sure to bring reinforcements," said Flameheart solemly.  
  
"Then it's settled, then," said Blade. "We wait until Redyan gets the leaves, we wake Aquafire up over there, and then leave for the exit from the valley."  
  
"In the meantime, who's gonna be the leader?" Rokon asked. All eyes turned to me.  
  
"What? You want me to be the leader until Aquafire's back?!" I asked incredulously. All heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're the best choice as replacement leader for awhile, because you kind of know what he would do," said Arbiter. I sighed.  
  
"Oh all right, but we'd all better get some sleep to get ready for morning," I replied.  
  
With that, everyone went to their various tree stumps and went to sleep. Rokon put out the fire, and went to her bed. I couldn't sleep, though. Thoughts swirled in my mind, strange thoughts full of nonsense. I heard the call of a lone Spearow, heading for its home somewhere in the valley. Restless, I finally was able to get to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
I woke with a start from a strange dream. The room was cold. Everyone else was still asleep. The sky was ablaze with various shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. The sun was just below the horizon, a this sliver of brightness and blinding light on the distant horizon. A very beautiful sight, actually.  
  
I tried to recall the strange dream, to try and remember what it was about, but I failed.  
  
Rokon was already awake, and had the fire restarted. The fire was cracking and popping, the heat filling the room and warming it up. I noticed that Redyan was gone.  
  
"When did you wake up?" I asked Rokon.  
  
"Oh, I always get up early, typically before the sun breaks over the horizon," she replied.  
  
I nodded at this statement.  
  
"Urff, where is my breakfast?" asked a half-asleep Larissa. She arose from the branch she had been sleeping on, and glided down to a spot by the fire. Rokon didn't reply, just took a big bunch of grapes and tossed it over lightly over to Larissa, who caught it with her wing and set the leaf on the ground. Larissa started eating the grapes, one by one.  
  
Then, Blade woke up and sat down by Rokon. I suspected something was up with this, but, like before, I didn't say anything.  
  
"Did Redyan already take off for the tree?" he asked, taking a small bunch of grapes from Larissa's leaf.  
  
"Yeah, he did," Rokon replied. "I saw him leave."  
  
"Mmmm, good grapes," said Blade, popping another grape in his mouth.  
  
Kirin, Fireburst, Firestrike, and Shadow now woke up, and came over to the fire.  
  
"Now, we wait for Redyan to get back here with the leaves," said Fireburst.  
  
Unfortunately, nothing ever goes that smoothly.  
  
A flash bomb came through Rokon's side window, and exploded in the house before any of us could react. I was hurled outside through a wall from the sheer force of the blast and right into a thick, hard tree trunk. I felt my consciousness slowly slip into darkness.  
  
*Flameheart's POV~~~~~*  
  
Truly strange twist of events. First, I'm quietly snoozing on a stump in Rokon's home, the next minute, I'm hurled in the air right into a bush because of some big explosion. Woozily, I shook myself awake, and saw a horrible sight.  
  
Rokon's home was completely destroyed. The explosion had ripped through the house, destroying everything. There was only a charred frame left, black with ash. There was a smell of smoke in the air so thick I almost choked. Calypso was unconscious under a tree, and Arbiter was stuck high in the branches of an oak tree. I heard an all too familiar sound of laughter.  
  
"Hah!" crowed Derek, emerging from a dense bush. "I got all of you! You may have been able to hurt Roy pretty badly, but he didn't die!"  
  
I stared in horror as a figure in a wheelchair came out of the brush behind Derek. The figure was covered from neck to toe in a white body cast, but the head was clearly visible.  
  
It was Roy. his face was scarred and burned badly. He had been hurled away by the last blast that we had given him, and turns out that the charred fabric was actually his handkerchief.  
  
I snarled and took a battle stance, feeling the hair on my body stand on end in rage. I saw Kirin dragging an unconscious Calypso over with the others by the charred remains of Rokon's house, and Larissa was helping Arbiter get out of the oak tree. The others were ready for battle as well, and trying to keep Roy and Derek from seeing the downed Calypso and Aquafire. If they did, who knows what may happen. Derek whipped a bazooka out from behind his back  
  
"So convenient of all of you dumb pokémon to put yourselves so close to each other. Now, I can do this!" sneered Derek. He aimed the bazooka at the others, and fired.  
  
A huge net came flying out and trapped the others. The only ones still not captured were Larissa, Shockwave, Blade, and me. Caly and Aquafire had been stuck in a bush to keep Roy and Derek from seeing them.  
  
"Derek, you missed some," said Roy.  
  
"Oh, I know," Derek replied. "I left an extra net in this bazooka!" He fired again, and this time, it trapped Larissa and Shockwave, only leaving Blade and me left.  
  
I saw movement over where Calypso was. She had regained consciousness, and not a moment too soon. She bounded over to where me and Blade were in our battle stances. She took one look at Derek and Roy, and immediately went into a battle stance, snarling.  
  
"He's still freakin' alive?!" I heard Calypso yell. "That guy has more lives than a Persian!"  
  
I heard Derek and Roy laugh heartily.  
  
"Get the bag, we don't need these little pokémon," Roy ordered. Derek started for the net, which contained everyone else. I sprinted ahead of Derek, and stood between him and the net. I gave him my most vicious snarl.  
  
"Oooh, you think you're so tough, don't 'cha?" lauched Derek. "Git outta the way!"  
  
I couldn't allow anything like that to happen. I felt the heat levels in my body rise to almost intolerable levels, and also felt the icy cool of my other special powers mix together. Derek didn't stop advancing towards me.  
  
I had to stop him. I raised my head even with his stomach, and released all of the fire/ice energy that I had built up in my little body in one big beam. The beam was a sky ble color, with red flames laced in with it. The beam made contact, and hurled him back a good twenty feet. He slammed into a tree, and was knocked out for awhile.  
  
Meanwhile, Calypso and Blade were busy with Roy. Even though he was in a body cast, he could still use a semiautomatic, held in his right hand. He was using it to try and shoot one of them down in cold blood. Blade was running around him, slashing using his scythes, but the cast blocked most attacks, and just left little scratch marks on the hard cast. Calypso was trying to use her Ice Beam to freeze him in his tracks, but kept on being interrupted by the firing of the gun right at her tail. A bullet hit Blade right in the side, and caused a nasty hole in his side. The wound started to bleed profusely, and red blood dripped on the grassy green ground.  
  
I saw Rokon seethe with rage at the shot to Blade, but was able to do nothing, because she was still stuck in the net. I felt my powers charge up again, and Calypso leaped over to where I was. I fired a stream of fire at Roy, my Flamethrower, and Calypso used her Ice Beam at the same time. Both attacks struck the cast, one first lighting it on fire, and the other putting it out, but then freezing him solid.  
  
Blade, still bleeding badly, staggered over to the larger net, and used most of his energy to slash the others free. He then went over and released Larissa and Shockwave. But then, energy spent, he collapsed on the ground, a puddle of blood slowly starting to spread.  
  
Now that everyone was free, they were also hopping mad. Calypso used her Ice Beam again, and froze the both of them in one single block of ice. Then, Lunar used Mega Kick, and kicked the block of ice far away.  
  
Rokon ran over to where Blade had fallen. She was sobbing hard.  
  
"I-I'm o-kay," he said slowly, raising his head. "J-just let me...rest a while." With that, he passed out from the blood loss. I didn't know what to do next.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh, will Blade be all right?? Stay tuned! 


	13. Ch 12-Aquafire wakes up, Shockwaves goes...

Yay, another chapter done! I'm almost halfway through all these! *Celebrates*  
  
Normal disclaimer applies. All the named pokés are mine, and same goes with evil Roy and Derek. Got it? Good.  
  
~~~~~Calypso's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Rokon, but we have to get going," I said, "or the bad guys will be back." She was still sobbing over Blade. I think he was all right, just weak from loss of blood. She slowly stopped crying. I think she understood, because she nodded.  
  
"I will use some of the plants of the forest to try and help him," said Rokon. "We will try and catch up later."  
  
"Good idea," said Flameheart. "We don't want another run-in with Derek and Roy anytime soon, y'know."  
  
"Whatever," Shockwave said coldly. "I wouldn't care one way or another whether he died or not."  
  
"You seriously need an attitude adjustment," replied Kirin. "Can't you see that one of our friends are hurt?!"  
  
"Yeah, Shockwave!" agreed Arbiter. "You've been acting like a complete jerk lately."  
  
"First you rag on Aquafire for leading all of us out of the labs, now you don't even care that Blade's seriously hurt!" yelled Fireburst. Her wing had healed up, and so she was soaring high above the group doing surveillance along with Larissa.  
  
"Whatever," he replied. "I ought to just ditch all of you and let you get hunted down by Roy and Derek."  
  
"Why don't you go ahead, then?!" said Lunar angrily. Shockwave stared him down for a moment, then took off into the dense forest towards Rokon's burned out house. I sighed. I led the group on again through the forest, leaving Rokon and Blade behind in the small clearing.  
  
"How's Aquafire doing?" I asked. Kirin had him on her back.  
  
"The same, Calypso," she replied. "Still nearly comatose and asleep as he has been since yesterday."  
  
I don't know how long I could take this. I can't be leader! I don't know what to do! I don't know where to go! I yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Something wrong, Calypso?" I heard Firestrike ask.  
  
"I can't take this!" I yelled out. "I don't know what to do! I'm not Aquafire!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Caly," said Lunar. "If you don't want to be leader, then someone else can be it until Redyan comes with the antidote. Any volunteers?" No one said a word.  
  
"Never mind me," I said finally. "I'm just so stressed out, because we can be attacked by Derek and Roy at any time, since they know we're here."  
  
"Well, that's understandable," said Larissa, who had swooped down and now perched on Kirin's broad antlers.  
  
We continued on in an awkward kind of silence, each person with his or her own thoughts. I only thought about one thing: How long will it be until another one of us disappears or gets hurt?  
  
~~~~~Arbiter's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw how the others were coping, and it wasn't pretty. Blade was seriously injured, and we left him with Rokon to try and heal up. Calypso nearly snapped over worry about all of our safety and suddenly being thrust into leadership, since Aquafire was still asleep, unresponsive. Shockwave left suddenly after saying that he didn't care whether any of us died or not on this journey to the north of Fuchsia City. I could tell everyone else was antsy and jumpy. I could tell, because I saw Flameheart jump at the sight of some bushes rustling, which turned out to be a few little Caterpie munching on some leaves. Finally, Fireburst broke the silence from above.  
  
"I think I see something coming from up ahead!" she yelled down.  
  
Everyone tensed up and took up fierce battle stances, ready to face this next danger. The tree branches above bent down from some unknown weight leaping from them. Redyan suddenly appeared, holding a bag on his back, and was smiling broadly. He took a look at everyone.  
  
"Hey, I'm back! It definitely took awhile to track all of you down. Hey, what's with the long and serious faces?" he asked, swinging the bag off of his back. "I got the antidote!"  
  
"Hey Redyan," I said. "That's a relief!"  
  
I saw Calypso light up a little at this. Everyone else kind of brightened up at this also.  
  
Redyan went over to Kirin, who slowly went down on her knees and let Aquafire slide off her back onto the ground with a dull thud. The bug dripped a few yellow drops of the juice into his mouth. Ten seconds later, Aquafire leapt up and flared.  
  
~~~~~Aquafire's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" I demanded.  
  
"Nice to see you up again, buddy!" said Lunar. I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You mean, you don't remember?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Uhhh, no," I replied, matter-of-factly. "The only thing I can remember is Roy and Derek attacking from the bushes, and the rest is a blur. Why?"  
  
"You've been out since yesterday," replied Flameheart.  
  
"You can't be serious?" I said incredulously. I took a look around. Everyone else was nodding their heads in agreement. "It definitely didn't feel that long," I continued.  
  
"Well, you were," said Larissa.  
  
I noticed something was wrong in the group. Some people were missing.  
  
"Where are Shockwave and Blade?" I asked.  
  
"Shockwave left on his own, and Blade was shot by Roy. He was bleeding badly," Calypso replied solemnly.  
  
"We left him behind, and Rokon stayed with him, to try and heal him up," I heard Arbiter say behind me. "But Rokon did say that as soon as Blade was well, she'd catch up to us."  
  
"It would be too dangerous for us to turn back," said Fireburst, who was on Kirin's antlers.  
  
"I know," I replied. "We have to go on then, and hope that we don't get attacked now by Roy and Derek.  
  
~~~~~ Shadow's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned suddenly to the sound of rustling in some bushes behind us. I was definitely suspicious about this, so I went over to investigate. As I had my head in the bushes, a rough hand grabbed me by my neck and put their hand over my mouth, preventing me from crying out.  
  
"You'd better stay quiet, you little pokémon, or you're gonna get hurt," said an unfamiliar female voice. I struggled, and finally was able to bite the lady hard on the finger with my teeth. She yelled out, and hurled me smack dab right into a tree ahead of the group.  
  
~~~~-Calypso's pov~~~  
  
I heard an ear-piercing scream come from behind the group somewhere, and saw Shadow go sailing through the air, and smack into a tree ahead of where me and Aquafire was standing. Aquafire and I ran over to where he had landed.  
  
"Danger...behind...not Roy...or Derek," hhe said before he fell unconscious. I heard a female voice, and both of us whirled around in the direction the voice came from.  
  
A woman was standing by a tree. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t- shirt, and was wearing a blue cap. Her hair was brick red, and she had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"You pokémon are unusual," she said, laughing. "I see why Roy and Derek had such problems trying to bring you back to the labs!"  
  
She knows Roy and Derek?! I thought feverishly. That means big trouble for us!  
  
"But unlike those two idiots, I was already to capture one of you!" she said, raising a metal cage. Inside, I saw Shockwave's limp body laying on the bottom. I didn't feel any remorse. Haha, aren't I evil? She tossed the cage over by a tree stump. It landed with a clang on the ground, jarring the occupant awake. He didn't even care that we were there. Shockwave just laid back down on the cage bottom and went back to sleep.  
  
"Now," she said, pointing at all of us, "you're all next!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Trouble! Who's this new girl? Find out tomorrow! 


	14. Ch 13-A New enemy!

Yayay, I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! And thank you for the reviews! Here's chappy 13  
  
Oh, and Zita, Larissa is an unusual Legendary poké, along with Fireburst, because they are both about the size of Fearows, instead of the huge ones we're all familiar with.  
  
Disclaimer: Any original characters not in the animé are mine. No takies, k? Pweeze?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~ Firestrike's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, you're all next!"  
  
I whirled around to the source of the voice, and saw a woman. She was saying how she knew Roy and Derek, and called them idiots. LO-freakin-L. Now though, she said, she'd catch all of us! I saw her throw a cage containing Shockwave against a tree.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Larissa asked Aquafire.  
  
"We have no choice but to fight," he replied grimly, keeping his eyes on the enemy.  
  
"My name is Rachelle! Unlike those two, I actually have pokémon to battle you, so I don't get my outfit mussed up," she said in an evil voice. "Machamp, Tangela, Victreebel, Hypno, go!" she yelled, hurling four pokéballs in our direction.  
  
Out came a huge pokémon with four arms and huge muscles, a weird thing covered in wide vines, a big bulb thing with a mouth on top framed with teeth, and a strange pokémon with a long snout holding a pendulum. There were something wrong with these pokémon, though. For starters, they had blank stares, like there was no spirit or soul inside. A very horrifying sight, believe me.  
  
"Everyone, be on your guard," I heard Aquafire say. "Something's really wrong here." I took up a fighting stance and bared my sharp little teeth at her. The dark fur on me bristled and stuck straight up.  
  
"You pathetic pokémon think you're so tough," she said. "Tangela and Victreebel, wrap as many as you can up tight!"  
  
The blank faced Tangela and Victreebel launched at least twenty vines in our direction. Some of us, like Arbiter, Fireburst, Flameheart, and Aquafire were able to burn the vines before they grabbed them. Some of the others were able to drive the vines back with their various attacks, but some vines got through and grabbed Kirin, Shadow, Lunar, and Larissa and held tight. Try as they did, they weren't able to break the vines' hold on them, and were pulled off their feet right onto the ground, or in Larissa's case, right out of the sky.  
  
"No, they got them!" cried Calypso.  
  
"We have to attack!" yelled Fireburst.  
  
"HAHAHA!" crowed Rachelle. "See? I've already got four of you! Hypno, Hypnosis!"  
  
The Hypno's pendulum started swinging to the right and left, while it was chanting, Hypno, Hypno, hypnotically. That psychic attack was extremely powerful, because Calypso, Arbiter, and Flameheart's heads all started bobbing, then they fell asleep!  
  
  
  
"Tangela, Victreebel, grab all of them!" Rachelle ordered. The thick vines came flying for Calypso, Arbiter, and Flameheart. Aquafire was able to burn the vines to a crisp before they grabbed Calypso and Arbiter. I tried to shock the vines with my electric energy, but missed. The vine wrapped around Flameheart's midsection, carried him up, and dragged him back to where the others, Kirin, Shadow, Lunar, and Larissa were. The vines glowed yellow, sucking the energy out of them all five of them.  
  
That left only Fireburst, Redyan, Aquafire, me, and a now-awake Arbiter and Calypso left to fight the Machamp and Hypno.  
  
~~~Fireburst's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw the fur on Aquafire's back rise up in anger and rage.  
  
"Let them go!" he snarled.  
  
"Ooh, are you saying that I should let your little buddies over here go, you little silver Growlithe? laughed Rachelle. "Not a chance! Machamp, Seismic Toss!"  
  
The blank eyed Machamp grabbed Firestrike and Aquafire in its four hands. They furiously struggled, trying to escape its rock crushing grasp. It was just a futile attempt. The Machamp jumped high into the air, higher than I thought a pokémon that big could jump, and hurled both of them towards the ground. Both of them slammed nito the ground hard, creating a big cloud of dust which billowed into the air. When the dust cleared, it revealed a fairly deep crater, with Aquafire and Firestrike laying unconscious at the bottom, leaving me, Redyan, Arbiter, and Calypso left.  
  
I was filled with a blind rage. I furiously attacked the Machamp with my most powerful attack, Fire Blast combined with the devastating effects of my Ice Beam. The sky blue-red-orange beam of fire and ice energy flew towards Machamp, striking it head on. The beam hurled the huge brute right smack dab into a tree. It didn't move from where it landed. Rachelle recalled it.  
  
"Nice powers," she said, not impressed at all. "Now I see why you're just so d@mn important to the boss. Hypno, Psychic!"  
  
The Hypno's pendulum started swinging again, and it was chanting again. This time, however, its entire body radiated a blue glow. the glow formed into a huge psychic energy ball in front of it, which shot right for the remaining four of us.  
  
"Aaaah!" I cried, sending off a fireball equal in size to the psychic attack. Combine that with Arbiter's dark energy ball, the two powers over came Hypno's psychic energy and hurled it towards the cage in which Shockwave was in. The energies collided with the cage, busting it open. I saw Shockwave go flying through the air and smack his head on a tree. Ouch. Not.  
  
"Now you got Hypno too," said Rachelle. "No matter, I have a pokémon guaranteed to defeat all of you! Charizard, go!"  
  
The huge fire breathing lizard came roaring out, and had the same blank expression as the other pokémon. It charged at us with its head down, not driven by anything except pure, ruthless instinct.  
  
The Charizard's gigantic head Headbutted Calypso right in the body so fast that we weren't sure where it was at first until we all saw Calypso's body go flying towards the edge of the crater where Aquafire and Firestrike was laying. Now all of them were unconscious.  
  
Oh, shit! I thought. There's only me, Arbiter, and Redyan left!  
  
The Charizard flew over to his master.  
  
"Are you ready to give up now, you idiotic pokémon?" she asked, evil and victory glinting in her dark eyes.  
  
~~~Redyan's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a day. First, I get some leaves to help revive the weird silver Growlithe, Aquafire, then along with Rokon, I was supposed to help lead these strange pokémon to the entrance at the end of the valley. Then, we're attacked by a couple of guys who want these pokémon, and Rokon stays behind with the Scyther to try and help. Now, this crazy lady's trying to do the same thing as the two guys, capture them all. Geez, today was supposed to be my relaxation day!  
  
"Are you ready to give up now, you idiotic pokémon?" asked the lady.  
  
I was thinking, Ehhh, you wish, lady! I shot out a stream of sticky string at her, tying her up and holding her immobile.  
  
"C-Charizard, barbeque that ugly bug!" she yelled.  
  
Who are you callin' ugly?! I was thinking. Look at yourself in the mirror lady, now that's ugly! I laughed inside, but was barely able to dodge the Charizard's vicious Flamethrower attack. Fireburst shot an Ice Beam at Charizard, and Arbiter shot a psychic orb at it, the Ice Beam freezing its wings, and the orb stunning it long enough to allow me to scurry to safety. It bellowed in pain at the ice covering its broad wings. Now, though, Charizard was seriously pissed. It shot a pillar of fire into the air in rage. It Slashed at me, and connected. Damn! I thought. That hurts like hell! The wound opened up, spilling my blood all over the forest floor. I almost fainter, but quickly used my silk to make a temporary bandage to stop the bleeding. I staggered over to a tree.  
  
"A-Arbiter, Firestrike, save...the others," I managed to say before I fell unconscious due to loss of blood.  
  
~~~Shockwave's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke with my head throbbing. Who was I? Where am I? I didn't remember anything. All I could remember was a group of friends, among them a silver Growlithe and a dark wolf pokémon. I looked across, and saw a huge Charizard against a little dark colored Charmander with a stripe down its back and a weird pikachu/dragon cross. The Charizard had a blank look on its face, like its very soul had been sucked out of its body long ago, and now had no will of its own. As I looked, the Charizard charged at the Charmander and pika/dragon, and headbutted them right into a tree. A woman was laughing over this. I couldn't bear to see any of this happen to any pokémon, so I staggered over in front of the Charizard.  
  
The woman looked at me, and laughed even harder. I didn't know what was so freakin' funny.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she laughed. "Charizard, Fire Blast!"  
  
The Charizard's mouth was filling extremely quickly with flames, getting ready to attack me. I suddenly realized that I had some sort of energy, and so I released. It was a huge electric bolt, which struck the huge fire lizard and blowing it back to its owner. I was still filled with power, so I released this too. It came out not as an electric bolt this time, but a bluish-purple orb of energy. The energy struck the lady, the Charizard again, and a Tangela and Victreebel that I hadn't noticed before. The blast sent all of them flying into the sky, and disappearing far away near a tall mountain in a little blink of light. The pokémon around me were slowly reviving and getting up from the ground.  
  
"S-Shockwave?" said a lightly tinged yellow Vaporeon. "Why did you help us?"  
  
"Hey, I don't even know who you are," I replied, mildly confused. All of them gave questioning looks at each other.  
  
"He must have gotten amnesia from that hit to the head," said a lightly tinged blue Flareon to the Vaporeon.  
  
"Ouch," said a dark Pikachu.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, who the heck are all of you and who am I?" I asked, getting agitated.  
  
"Oh!" said the grey bird, which was lightly tinged red. "I'm Larissa!"  
  
"I'm Calypso, an electric/water type," said the Vaporeon.  
  
"Do we really need to go though this again?! Man.. anyway, I'm Lunar."  
  
"Shadow."  
  
"Arbiter."  
  
"Kirin here."  
  
"Fireburst."  
  
"I'm Firestrike."  
  
"Flameheart here!"  
  
"Redyan," said a creepy looking bug near my leg.  
  
"And I'm Aquafire," said a silver Growlithe who stepped out from behind Kirin. "You're Shockwave, a psychic/electric Jolteon. We got here after escaping from some labs in a city called Saffron."  
  
"I think some of my memory's back," I said, after hearing some of these details. I suddenly got a memory surge, and now I remembered everything. "Where the hell are those jerks, Roy and Derek? Ooh, I wanna rip them apart limb by limb!"  
  
"Looks like he's back," sighed Kirin.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
One danger down, but it looks like more to come! Yikes! See ya tomorrow! 


	15. Ch 14-Something is wrong. Very, very wr...

Post all of 'em at once, eh Scorbos? I dun think you'll be able to handle it! Anyway, here's chappy 14.  
  
Yaya, disclaimer. Story mine, charas mine, Pokémon to its respected owners.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
~~~Larissa's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group was waking through the forest again, Aquafire and Calypso leading the way. With any luck, we'd get to the end of the valley in another day or two. The sun was just beginning to set, and lit the sky up in a dazzling array of all colors of the rainbow, especially red and orange.  
  
Something was different about Shockwave. For one thing, he hadn't complained about anything the entire time we were all walking through the forest like he used to. He didn't argue with anyone, and he didn't spout off. It was like a totally different pokémon.  
  
Hmmm, must've been that conk on the head, I thought. It was definitely for the better.  
  
I looked back like I typically do, and saw a green figure come running through the forest, being led by a little red tinged yellow and blue figure.  
  
"Aquafire!" I yelled down. "Blade and Rokon are coming!"  
  
Aquafire stopped walking, and waited for our friends to catch up. Blade came slashing through the underbrush, Rokon a little ahead. One of Blade's scythes almost slashed some of Flameheart's fur, but he managed to jump away in time. Both were panting and tired.  
  
"We ran here as fast as we could," said Rokon. "We wanted to tell you something."  
  
"A group of maybe a dozen men are coming this way, and they're armed like Roy and Derek were!" said Blade, holding his side, which was pretty much patched up, except for a scar where the bullet had hit him.  
  
"We have to get going immediately!" Fireburst yelled.  
  
"Ok," said Aquafire. "We are all tired from all of the walking we've done today, so let's rest for the night in some cave. Rokon, do you know of any caves nearby?"  
  
"Hmmm, this is pretty close to the Diglett Cliff, so there should be a cave about a ten minutes' walk from here towards the setting sun," Rokon replied, looking at a cliff to our right, then looking straight ahead.  
  
"Let's go then," said Arbiter. "The sooner we get to that cave, the sooner we can rest for the day."  
  
"Let's go!" said Calypso. "Rokon, lead the way!"  
  
Rokon leaped ahead of the group and took off into the forest, followed closely by Blade, though I didn't know why. The rest of the group followed right behind at a running pace.  
  
Must be tiring to run like that, I thought as I glided far above. I like flying much better anyway.  
  
Rokon stopped in front of a large pile of rocks. Near the middle, there was an opening.  
  
"Here's the cave right here," announced Rokon. I swooped down from the sky and landed in front.  
  
"Are you sure there's enough room for all of us?" I asked.  
  
"There is, believe me," she replied as she went inside, Blade right on her heels. i flapped my way inside right after them.  
  
~~~Lunar's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went inside right after everyone else, because I kind of keep surveillance behind the group. Just a natural thing, really, just like Aquafire's kind of our leader, even though he doesn't really act like one often, except in times of danger. Which was basically a daily occurrence…  
  
The cave was big. The path went downward for about ten feet, then opened up into a huge underground cavern. Stalagmites and stalactites hung like giant stone icicles. The faint drip drip of drops of water from somewhere echoed throughout the cavern.  
  
"Rokon, you're sure that this cave is practically undetectable, right?" I asked. "Because I sure as heck don't wanna be caught in here."  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "There is a hidden entrance in the back where we could escape if the need ever arose."  
  
"We all hope that that need never arises," Kirin said.  
  
"Who's gonna go out and get something for all of us to eat?" I heard Flameheart ask. hearing someone mention food made my own stomach rumble a little.  
  
"I will," volunteered Redyan, stepping out from behind a rock he was exploring. "I know the lay of the land."  
  
"Hey, I'll go along with him," Shockwave said politely. I gave him a quizzical look. Before the conk on the head, Shockwave never helped out at all, but now it's like he's a totally different person. Very scary indeed.  
  
"Go ahead then," said Aquafire. They both took off out of the cave. Overhead, I heard the din of thunder and rush of pouring rain, reminding me of the roar of a Gyarados. No one really felt like talking, so the cave was as silent as a Fearow gliding in the wind.  
  
About ten minutes later, Redyan and Shockwave came back, Redyan carrying a rather large net on his back. Both of them shook the water off of their bodies.  
  
"Hey, look what we found!" said Redyan, dumping the contents out of the net. Out came apples, pears, and even some big bunches of grapes.  
  
"Wow! Where'd you manage to get this spread?" asked Firestrike.  
  
"Here and there," replied Shockwave mysteriously. "Go ahead everybody, dig in!"  
  
Everyone gave one look at each other, and didn't charge at the food as I had expected. They all took their time, first Larissa would get a bunch of grapes, and then Flameheart would take an apple. Everyone, even though they were famished, were not above being polite. I went and took an apple and bit into the skin with my sharp teeth. Nice and juicy, just the way I liked them. As I ate, I noticed that Aquafire hadn't touched a single piece of food.  
  
"Aquafire, why aren't you eating?" I asked, taking another bite from my apple.  
  
"I don't know, I just feel that everyone else should eat first, and then I'll eat," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Calypso asked as she took a couple of grapes into her mouth and ate them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Aquafire replied. By now, we were all having a guilt trip, thinking that each of us should leave some food for him, but we couldn't help it. We were all too hungry.  
  
Eventually, all of us were full, and we laid down somewhere in the cave, getting ready to get some sleep. We didn't dare start a fire, for fear that all of those humans would see the smoke and come investigate. That would only lead to trouble. I fell asleep thinking about the future, if and when we get to that safe haven north of Fuchsia City.  
  
~~~Aquafire's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
None of them knew. I didn't want anyone to know. It would only lead to worry, sadness, and frustration later. None of them should know that I was slowly dying. I didn't realize it until the last fight against the woman called Rachelle. It took so long for me to get up, for me to breathe, and even then it was painful, each breath making me suffer dearly. I assume it was an effect of the stuff I was injected with, which turned me into a silver Growlithe, capable of using psychic and dark attacks. I always acted strong and unshakable like a Rhydon, but inside, I wasn't. Inside, I was slowly wasting away, no matter what I ate or did. I will die soon, probably about a week. How sad I never got to know my parents, to grow stronger with my friends. But life is life, I suppose. Resigned, I slowly started eating a few grapes that were on the ground.  
  
~~~Calypso's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was laying by two stalagmites on some level ground, thinking. I was getting very worried about many things.  
  
First off, we were running from many humans bent on recapturing us when we just want to be left alone.  
  
Second, we had problems with people getting injured in those fights, fights which were growing more and more violent as the humans' resolve to capture us grew.  
  
Lastly, I had noticed many things. One was that there was something going on with Rokon and Blade, but I couldn't place it. And the possibly most crucial thing is that there was something wrong with Aquafire. He was never hungry, never seemed to care when he put others first, and refused to eat before they were done. I don't think anyone noticed, because he was always so enthusiastic, but I could see that he was slowly getting thinner, slowly wasting away. Not good, not good at all. I coldn't bear to see anyone like this, but I didn't know what to say about it. Aquafire would probably just deny it and say something like he was eating less to make himself stronger or some other b.s. like that. So, I just lay there, watching the others, and thinking long into the silent night.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Oooh, what's wrong with A'fire? D'you know? Oh well. You do, or you don't. Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out! Later! 


	16. Ch 15-Attack by more Rockets!

Also, just to make a clarifying point, I'm a girl, but the character Aquafire's a guy. K? k.  
  
Normal disclaimer *yawn* applies.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~Kirin's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke first out of the group. I saw the first soft rays of sunshine come through the cave entrance.  
  
Hmmm, not raining anymore, that's good, I thought to myself. But outside the mouth of the cave, I heard faint human voices.  
  
"Are you sure they went in there?" said a male voice.  
  
"Positive," replied a rough voice. "The tracks lead straight here. The rain didn't wash everything away."  
  
"They can't possibly be that smart, can they?" asked a female voice.  
  
"They'd have to be," replied Rough-voice. "Just look at what happened to Roy and Derek, the best trappers at the labs. They both got pretty beat up."  
  
"I don't wanna end up like those two," said the first male voice nervously.  
  
"Fine then, we'll just smoke 'em out!" said the lady. Hearing this, I quickly went over to Calypso and nudged her awake.  
  
"Calypso, wake up!" I said quickly, jarring her awake.  
  
"Kirin, what is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"The humans know we're in here," I cried, "and they're about to try and smoke us out!" She instantly shot up and was suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Everyone, wake up!" she yelled, going over to everyone and nudging each of them.  
  
"Can't I sleep for five more minutes?" asked a sleepy Firestrike.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still tired from yesterday," agreed Larissa.  
  
"We can't!" I said. "The humans are at the front of the cave, ready to attack!" Now everyone was wide awake and worried.  
  
"What do we do?" asked a nervous Fireburst.  
  
"Fireburst, you and Calypso go and douse the flames with your water attacks, and allow for everyone to escape through the back," said Aquafire instantly. "If they fail, c'mon back and follow the group. Rokon, you and Shockwave go lead everyone out. I will stay here and attack if Fireburst and Calypso's water attacks fail."  
  
"You got it," replied Shockwave.  
  
Everyone was too edgy and worried to argue about this. Calypso and Fireburst flew to the mouth of the cave, and the rest of us took off into the back of the cave, following Rokon and Shockwave.  
  
~~~Fireburst's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I flew towards the mouth of the cave, Calypso running behind me. We arrived, and hid behind two fairly large boulders. THe humans in white suits were piling a big pile of branches at the mouth of the cave. Once the pile was about 3/4 full, I heard the faint opening of a pokéball.  
  
"Charizard, Fire Blast!" said a rough male voice. I now hear the battle cry of a Charizard, and about two seconds later, the entire pile caught on fire. Calypso jumped out from the pile, and I flew out from behind the boulder I was behind.  
  
"Now!" Calypso cried as she used her Water Gun on the flames. I did likewise, and we put the flames out in one blast.  
  
"Sh!t!" said a female voice. "Why are the flames dying?"  
  
"Must be those pokémon," said a male voice. "You should have Charizard return, and use Weezing's poison gas in there."  
  
"Good idea," said Rough-voice. "Weezing, Poison Gas."  
  
I heard another pokéball open, and the sound of some pokémon come out. It called out "weez!" before releasing a huge cloud of brown-black gas into the cave.  
  
*koff* "Caly, we *koff* have to retreat!" I barely managed to say. The toxic gas was making it extremely diffecult to breathe, and my eyes were watering.  
  
*koff* "Let's go!" *koff* she managed to say. We both took off back into the cavern.  
  
As we went back, I saw Aquafire just standing there, waiting.  
  
"Aquafire, we have to run now!" Calypso cried. "They're starting to pump gas in here!"  
  
"Both of you go, I'll catch up!" said Aquafire. His fur was bristling and waving in some invisible air current.  
  
"But..." I started.  
  
"Just go!" he suddenly yelled with a force I had never seen him demonstrate before.  
  
We both gave him looks, but we complied and ran off into the back of the cave, where the others were.  
  
~~~Rokon's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was leading everyone out through the tunnel which led to some place south of a place called "Lavender" by humans. I didn't know whether this would take them any closer to their goal of Fuchsia City, but it was better than possibly being captured by those weird people after them. The tunnel's end could be seen, because there was a bright light at the end. What was truly amazing was that jsut a week ago, I had been alone in my home with no friends, wondering whether anything happened in the valley at all. Now I had more than a dozen friends, and helping them get to their destination.  
  
"Someone's coming!" yelled Lunar from behind. I stopped walking, as did everyone else.  
  
Calypso and Fireburst came up to us quickly, panting and totally exausted.  
  
"Calypso! Fireburst!" Blade said. "Where is Aquafire?"  
  
"Aquafire...stayed behind...to fight!" Calypso managed to say in between deep hacking breaths.  
  
"What a blockhead!" yelled Shadow. "Doesn't he know that he may get injured or captured?"  
  
"What's even worse is that he was slowly wasting away as well," Calypso said, finally able to catch her breath. Everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Caly?" asked Larissa worriedly, who was on Kirin's antlers because it was too low to fly.  
  
"Haven't any of you noticed?" she asked. "He's been not eating, slowly getting thinner, he doesn't seem as energetic as he did when he busted us out. Couldn't you feel it?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Ummm, no," replied Arbiter. "We haven't noticed anything like that."  
  
"No, I didn't notice either," Lunar said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, we all heard a loud sound like an explosion come from behind us. A thick billowing cloud of smoke came flying towards us.  
  
"Everyone, run for the end of the tunnel!" I yelled, taking off into a dead run. Everone else was close behind. All of us kind of feel out of the cave, since it was about a foot off of the ground. Right after Calypso, who was the person in the back, got out, the cave totally collapsed on itself; a cave-in.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooooh, will they be all right? And where's Aquafire?? Find out tomorrow! 


	17. Ch 16-Cave-in! Where's Aquafire?!

Something big's gonna happen in this one! Read and see what it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon. Not mine. Oki. Don't sue please.  
  
~~~Aquafire's p.o.v. before the cave-in~~~~~~  
  
I was charging up all of the power I could muster up to hurl at those people who were trying to capture everyone. I had ordered Calypso and Fireburst to try and stall them while the others went through the back way. I was still charging up when I saw Calypso and Fireburst come back in, coughing hard.  
  
"Aquafire, we have to run now!" Calypso cried. "They're starting to pump gas in here!"  
  
"Both of you go, I'll catch up!" I replied. I could feel the hair on my back rise and immense power inside me start to gather.  
  
"But..." began Fireburst.  
  
"Just go!" I yelled at them. They both exchanged strange looks at each other, and me, but they complied and took off for the back of the cave.  
  
I knew that this was what I had to do. I couldn't travel much in my condition anymore. I think Calypso was suspecting something, but I couldn't be sure. Using this much power would most likely kill me, or at least hurt me pretty severely.  
  
A dozen people came barging into the cave.  
  
"Look, Brian, there's that silver Growlithe that the Boss wanted so badly!" said a female voice. "We're sure to get bonus now!"  
  
"Send out all of your pokémon!" said Brain, the guy the woman was referring to. Each person sent out five pokémon, making the odds sixty to one, definitely not in my favor. But I stayed back, and I would never let these assholes get my friends. Luckily, my psychic/dark/fire energy was ready. I hurled the entire thing, a gigantic energy ball a good ten feet in diameter into the ceiling, creating a huge explosion as the energy impacted on the bedrock above. The explosion released a torrent of giant rocks which rained down onto the people and me. I managed to run around a little and dodge most of the largest boulders. I dimly heard the people scream as the rocks and boulders fell on top of them. I think some were saved because of their pokémon. Darn…  
  
Unfortunately, I was totally out of energy. As the rain of rocks ebbed and stopped, I collapsed on the cold ground.  
  
This is it, I thought. All I can hope for is that everyone else got out before the blast. With that, my vision went dark.  
  
~~~Flameheart's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took a look as the collapsed tunnel. There were boulders and rocks of various sizes blocking the entrance. The dust that was kicked up was slowly settling to the ground. All of us were to stunned that after all that we had been through, Aquafire was gone.  
  
"Oh, god..." moaned Kirin, surveying the collapsed tunnel.  
  
"He's gone, after all this," said Arbiter. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"We have to dig him out!" cried Larissa.  
  
"I dunno, but I guess we can stay here for the night," said Shadow. No one objected to this. They were too depressed over the most recent turn of events. Rokon, who was standing beside Blade, was crying. Just then, a huge black shadow flew overhead, and landed in front of us. The huge frame of the black dragon blocked out part of the setting sun.  
  
"Astroleon," said Shockwave, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"To lend guidance, of course," Astorleon replied.  
  
"Can't you tell that Aquafire is gone?!" said Fireburst with sudden strength.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean by coming here and 'lending us guidance' when we are mourning our friend?!" yelled Lunar angrily. Astroleon gave one look at everyone, and started laughing heartily.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Firestrike yelled.  
  
"Aquafire isn't dead," Astroleon replied, still laughing. "I know when pokémon die, and he isn't one of them, at least, not yet anyway."  
  
"What kind of pokémon are you?" I asked. But then the realization dawned on me. "Aquafire isn't dead?!"  
  
"Of course not!" laughed Astroleon. "In fact, he should be appearing at any time now from the collapsed cave."  
  
We all looked at the cave. As a matter of fact, we all could hear something coming. The rocks cleared, and...  
  
~~~Aquafire's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up suddenly. the dust which had been disturbed in the rock shower had settled on the ground and over the rocks. I stood up slowly, and made my way to the back of the tunnel, which was nearly totally blocked with rocks and boulders. I somehow had some strength still, and shot a psychic blast at the rocks. To my amazement, it blew a pretty good sized pile of rocks right out and clearing the tunnel for about ten feet. I walked into the cave, and systematically started blowing the rocks away with my psychic blasts. It wasn't long before I dimly saw tiny specks of light appear between the rocks. I let out one last psychic blast before stepping through into the light.  
  
~~~Firestrike's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all just stood there, dumfounded as a huge, majestic Arcanine emerged from the blown away rubble into the sunlight. It was as big as any other, but its fur was silver.  
  
"Hi guys!" said the Arcanine in a royal sounding voice. "What's wrong, do I have too much dust in my fur? Oh, hi Astroleon!"  
  
"A-Aquafire?" stuttered Fireburst.  
  
"Who else would I be?" asked the Arcanine, who was in fact Aquafire.  
  
"You evolved?!" said Rokon.  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Aquafire asked curiously.  
  
"Take a look in that stream over there," said Blade. Aquafire went over to a little slow stream about ten feet away, and looked into his reflection in the water.  
  
"Wow," said Aquafire in amazement. "I evolved, but how? I thought that in order to evolve, my kind had to use something called a Fire Stone." No one replied to this, because we didn't really know either.  
  
"I know why," said Astroleon. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save your friends, a very noble act."  
  
"Stranger things have happened," I heard Redyan mumble.  
  
"Interesting," I said. "This is definitely gonna take some time to get used to."  
  
"Which direction are we all supposed to head next, Astroleon?" Aquafire asked.  
  
"Head south, towards the place known as the Rainbow Valley," said Astroleon. "There will be some pokémon there able to lead the way to Fuchsia City." With that, he took off into the air, and flew off.  
  
"I guess we're heading south then," said Shadow.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooooh, 'Fire's an Arcanine now! Wowwie! Oki, next chappy tomorrow! 


	18. Ch 17-Major battle!

Gomen nasai!! (sorry people!) I got caught in some work and had no free time to put these up, but don't worry, the hiatus wasn't gonna be for long! Chappy 17.  
  
Disclaimer applies.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~Flameheart's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We travelled south like what Astroleon said. It was strange, seeing Aquafire as a huge silver Arcanine with black stripes on its body, but I guess it was something we all had to get used to. From what Astroleon said to Aquafire psychically, the trip to the Rainbow Valley would take at least two days, and over rough and treacherous terrain.  
  
"Aquafire, what made you evolve?" Arbiter asked. I think he wanted to evolve into a Charmeleon because Aquafire was able to evolve, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
"I dunno," Aquafire replied. "I just felt an immense power build up inside of me. But I evolved while I was unconscious, so I can't really be sure."  
  
"I wonder whether I can evolve," wondered Firestrike.  
  
"Who knows?" Calypso asked. "Typically, Growlithes can only evolve with a Fire Stone, but Aquafire was able to do without."  
  
After that, the group walked on in silence, each pondering their own thoughts. My main thought was, will we be safe when will we get to Rainbow Valley?  
  
~~~Aquafire's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was strange being so big. Before, I was a little silver Growlithe, and now I'm a silver Arcanine. Seriously weird.  
  
I was leading the entire group to some destination south on instinct and extremely vague instructions from Astroleon. Sometimes, I wished he gave better instructions.  
  
Just then, the trees ahead rustled because of something coming. The trees burst and out came a line of about five humans. Other humans, about ten, surrounded us behind as well, making it about fifteen humans against us. They all were wearing black clothing with a big red R on the shirt. All of the pokémon had the same blind and blank look on their faces like Rachelle's had when we battled her last.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" laughed a familiar voice from behind the front row of humans. I looked on as I saw Roy, Derek, and Rachelle come out from behind.  
  
"Oh god, it's Roy, Derek, and Rachelle!" acknowledged Kirin fearfully.  
  
"It looks as though the little pokémon from the labs are back!" replied Derek. "And the shrimpy silver one evolved!"  
  
"Thought you'd seen the last of us huh?" asked Rachelle, smiling evilly. Everyone in the group fanned out and gave the people in black clothing their most ferocious growls and snarls. None of them even flinched!  
  
"Nice try, but these are the toughest Team Rocket members, unfazed by everything!" said Roy, his face still badly scarred and burned.  
  
"Everyone, all out attack!" Roy ordered, pointing at us. All fifteen of the Team Rocket members sent out three pokémon each! So the odds were 45 on 14, definitely not in our favor.  
  
"This doesn't look good," I heard Larissa say grimly.  
  
"You can say that again," replied Redyan.  
  
"Didn't we say it before?" asked Derek. "We'll catch all of you!"  
  
"Oh puh-leeze!" Rachelle said. "You failed miserably, and I was the one who set up this trap!"  
  
"We were the ones who found them in the valley!" Derek countered back.  
  
"Looks like they're arguing over us," Shockwave whispered.  
  
"We should take this advantage," Lunar said. "It may be the only one we can get."  
  
"All right, everyone, attack!" I yelled, charging into three pokémon, a Weepinbell, a Butterfree, and a Poliwag. I used my Take Down attack on them, and then my signature move, Dragon Rage. Both the Butterfree and Weepinbell caught on fire, blue fire, and started running around aimlessly. The Poliwag just stood there. It attacked me with a fierce Water Gun attack. The water hurt me a little, since after all, I was still part fire. By now, I was pretty ticked off. I let out a huge Psychic, and the purple- black orb of energy hurled Poliwag back to its master. I turned on Roy, Derek, and Rachelle.  
  
~~~Calypso's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I used my Aurora Beam on a Kadabra, Graveler, and Arbok. The rainbow colored beam of light hit all three. The Graveler's hard body was chipped up and Kadabra just blocked it with its Barrier. Arbok, however, didn't have any defensive attacks, so it took the full force of my Aurora Beam, and was thrown back to its trainer, a dark clothed Rocket with blue hair. The Kadabra and the Graveler were still up and fighting. Kadabra sent off a psybeam at me, and the Graveler started hurling boulders the size of a chair at me. I barely managed to dodge the onslaught of psychic energy and huge rocks. I sent off another attack, this time my Ice Beam. The white- blue beam of devastating ice hit both Graveler and Kadabra, trapping them in a block of ice. I took up a position alongside an extremely angry Aquafire.  
  
~~~Kirin's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me and Arbiter teamed up on the six pokémon against us. We combined our powers, I used my Voodoo, and Arbiter used his Flamethrower attack. Voodoo hits the opponent, and as it slowly drains my own energy, it drains twice the energy in the opposing pokémon. I launched my Voodoo at a Muk and a Golduck. The Voodoo was a pack of energy shaped like a sharp dagger, which hit both Muk and Golduck. I felt my energy being slowly drained, but also saw Muk and Golduck collapse from the energy drain. Finaly, all of the energy was sucked dry from both of them, and they both collapsed to the ground. Their trainers quickly recalled them into their pokéballs. There was still a Wartortle, a Magmar, a Grimer, and a Pidgeotto still left. I was about to use my Voodoo on them again, but Arbiter stopped me.  
  
"I can handle it," Arbiter said, his eyes slowly turning a wicked shade of black-purple. "Go stand against Roy, Derek, and Rachelle alongside Aquafire and Calypso."  
  
Looking kind of antsy about leaving Arbiter against four tough looking pokémon, I left and stood alongside Calypso, ready to attack if needed.  
  
~~~Arbiter's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was gathering energy, all the energy I had in my body. I dimly saw the trainers order their pokémon to attack me. Before they were able to attack, however, I released all of the pent up energy inside of me into a fire/dark energy blast. The blast hit all four, and sent them flying back to their trainers, who promply recalled them into their pokéballs. They shot me looks which could freeze water, and regrouped behind the other Rocket members that the others had defeated. Suddenly, I felt the power that Aquafire was talking about earlier. A white glow surrounded my body, and I felt my tail grow longer and the flame grow hotter. I also felt myself grow taller, and a kind of horn rise on my head. I had evolved! I went over to the others, and took up fighting stances against Derek, Roy, and Rachelle.  
  
~~~Rokon's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blade, Shockwave, and I were fending off nine pokémon, who just kept on atatcking us with devastating attacks like a Nidorino's Horn Attack, a Nidorina's Poison Sting, and a Marowak's Bonemerang.  
  
"I don't think we can defend against this much longer," I gasped, releasing a Thundershock.  
  
"I'll remedy that!" Blade yelled.  
  
Blade jumped high into the air, and dug into the ground, disappearing down a dark hole. Shockwave let off a psychic blast, which hit the Nidorino and Nidorina square in the head, tossing them back about twenty feet. My Thundershock shocked a Poliwhirl into unconsciousness. Blade exploded from the ground, and attacked the rest of the pokémon, the Marowak, a Tauros, and a Dewgong, and blowing them back to their trainers. The Rockets recalled their pokés, and regrouped.  
  
The three of us went alongside Aquafire and took up our battle stances, staring stonily at the three.  
  
~~~Redyan's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of us attacked in one big group against the remaining twenty five pokémon, all of us using our most powerful attacks, like Lunar used his dark energy orb, Firestrike used his Fire Blast, and Flameheart used his Flamethrower/Ice Beam mix, a devastating combination. They managed to put away the rest, and we grouped alongside Aquafire and Calypso.  
  
"We may have lost the battle, but we will win the war!" cried Rachelle as she threw a flash bomb at her feet, sending up a gigantic blast of white smoke which enveloped all of the Rockets, including Derek, Rachelle, and Roy. When the white smoke cleared, all of them were gone without a trace.  
  
"We won!" I cried.  
  
"We beat them all!" Flameheart cried.  
  
"And look, Arbiter evolved!" said Lunar, pointing to Arbiter. She was now a dark Charmeleon with a stripe down its back.  
  
"And feelin' good about it too!" said Arbiter.  
  
"Let's continue our journey to the south!" cried Shadow. Although we were all tired, the victory over the Rockets had bolstered out spirits. But we could never foretell what was coming next.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I know that battle was lame, but don't worry. I've re-read my later chapters, and my battle scenes -do- get better. Sayo! 


	19. Ch 18-Dark houses mean big trouble, man.

Sorry! Was on vacation, but I'm back now! Interesting chappy this one is.  
  
Disclaimer applies.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~Lunar's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were slowly walking south, the setting sun a sliver of light on the western horizon.  
  
After the battle with the Rockets, everyone was exausted, and tired. I don't know how we were able to defeat them, but I knew that the Rockets would be back with more pokémon and reinforcements than the last battle.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Rokon asked, looking at a dark shape in the distance to the right of where we were walking.  
  
"It looks like a house," I replied using my laser like vision.  
  
"We could take shelter in there for the night," said the newly evolved Arbiter.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Aquafire replied. Everyone started walking towards the dark house in the distance. As we approached, I saw the building in more and more detail.  
  
The house was run down, black with age. The shutters hung precariously on one nail from the paint peeled windowsills. Most of the windows were cracked, broken, or missing. Shingles from the roof were strewn about the ground, and a hole was clearly visible in the roof. All in all, not precisely the best place to rest for a night.  
  
"Aquafire, are you sire about that place?" Fireburst asked shakily.  
  
"It's our only option for tonight, and the only way we can avoid the risk of capture while we're asleep," Aquafire said, staring at the even-darker house.  
  
We cautiously approached the house, which looked more and more foreboding with each step towards it. Kirin went ahead and broke the two doors down with one seift kick of her hard hooves. We all went inside the house.  
  
The inside was even darker than the outside. If it weren't for the light from Arbiter's tail and Fireburst's wings, we'd be walking around blind. Dusty cobwebs were everywhere, spread all over ancient furniture from decades ago. A stairwell made with boards arched crazily up to the second floor It looked so unstable that the slightest thing would make the entire thing collapse. Everything was covered with a thick blanket of dust at least an inch think. I saw Flameheart and Rokon attempt to keep the dust off their paws, but the effort was futile, so they eventually gave up on it.  
  
"Where should we head to rest?" asked Shadow, looking at a broken grandfather clock in the main hall.  
  
"How's upstairs?" Blade offered, kicking his way through a pile of dust as big as me.  
  
"Scary, but we haven't investigated it yet," said Calypso, looking up the stairwell. "Let's go." With that, she led the way up the rickety stairs. Each step seemed to bend under my weight, a very unnerving thought, believe me.  
  
We all reached the top landing safely, with Aquafire at the end. Upstairs wasn't much better than downstairs, a little less dust, a little less cobwebs everywhere. The dust swirled around our feet, creating little dust tornadoes. I saw Shockwave go over to an old oak door to our right and try to open it. The door opened slowly with a creeeeaaakkk, throwing up a little dust up as it swung open. Everyone peered inside the room. A dust covered room greeted our eyes.  
  
"More dust," groaned Redyan. "Isn't there a room in this trash building that has no dust at all? Because I'm getting annoyed at all this stuff."  
  
No one replied, since they all went back outside into the dark hallway.  
  
"Hey Redyan, you can crawl on my back and sit," I offered. Redyan climbed on, and I walked back out and caught up with the others.  
  
They had reached the farthest door and were about to open it, when some strange gas-like figures came floating in front of us and hovered. In the dark, it was kind of hard to see what they were, but we had an idea what they are.  
  
"Gastlys," said Calypso worriedly. The gaseous figures swirled around us. Then, a total of ten of them materialized into their visible forms.  
  
"Who goes tramping through our house?" said the eerie voice of one of the Gastlys. it looked like the head Gastly. "I, Darkpsy, commands it!"  
  
"We are tired pokémon who want to rest the night," Larissa said shakily, looking up at the Gastly. The head Gastly gave a look at its buddies. It then turned back at us.  
  
"Very well," said Darkpsy, using a small energy orb to open the last door. We all ran inside the room. It was brightly lit with new-looking upholstery and soft pillows all over, obviously for us to sleep on. Each of us jumped onto some pillows and curled up to sleep. I lay on a crimson pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~Aquafire's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait," said Darkpsy to me. The others were asleep. "There still is a price to pay for us to allow you to stay here."  
  
"What price is that?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"I have the priveledge to take possesion of one of you for as long as I want," Darkpsy said evilly.  
  
"You can't take possesion of my friends!" I yelled. Calypso and Kirin woke up from their light slumber and looked around curiously. I thought about this price. And came to the only conclusion I could come to.  
  
"Take me," I said resignedly, bowing my head down. Darkpsy laughed evilly as it entered my body and took possesion of my mind and body. No one noticed at all as the sinister laughter faded away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
You all know the routine. More tomorrow! 


	20. Ch 19-Possessed!

Short chappy. Simply put.  
  
~~~Flameheart's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke the next morning totally refreshed. I stood up and stretched out my cramped muscles. I saw that Aquafire was already awake, along with Calypso, Kirin, Lunar, and Shadow. Everyone else was still asleep and snoozing around the dim room. Strangely, everyone who was awake was in a semi-circle around Aquafire. Puzzled, I went over to the group.  
  
"Get out of Aquafire, Darkpsy!" shouted Kirin to Aquafire.  
  
"No. He willingly gave up his freedom in exchange for all of your safety," said Aquafire in a dull voice. I felt a shiver go down my spine. That voice wasn't Aquafire's! "I get to stay in here until I feel like leaving, which I can assure you, won't be anytime soon!"  
  
"What is up with that idiot?!" said Shadow angrily. "Everyone knows you're not supposed to negotiate with ghosts!" Aquafire turned to him.  
  
"He heard that, and he's telling me that he had to, because it was his duty as leader," laughed Darkpsy/Aquafire. Now everyone was awake, and gathered around.  
  
"Hey, what's happenin', everyone?" asked Redyan sleepily, yawning.  
  
"That ghost, Darkpsy, is in Aquafire!" said Lunar.  
  
"What the heck?!" said Larissa. "A ghost possessed Aquafire?!"  
  
"Yeah, and he won't get out!" said Calypso, shooting a glance at Darkpsy/Aquafire.  
  
"As I said, he gave his liberty up willingly," replied Darkpsy in an icy voice.  
  
"Well, we have no choice but to travel along," said Firestrike. "The humans will be back."  
  
"Let's go then," said Shockwave. "Does anyone object to me taking over command, since Aquafire's a bit...incapacitated at the moment?" No one said a word in objection.  
  
The group made our way out of the lit room and down to the first floor. The stairs creaked and bended under our weight, but didn't collapse. Darkpsy/Aquafire floated down the stairs, an extremely eerie scene, believe me. Shockwave led the way outside into the bright sunlight. I think everyone was expecting Darkpsy to start yelling and screaming from the bright sunlight, but no yelling or screaming came.  
  
"Dang it, it didn't work," I heard Redyan say under his breath. I tried not to snicker at the remark.  
  
~~~Fireburst's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shockwave led the way back to the path where we had come from. There were no signs of the battle from the day before. It was weird, knowing that one of my friends was possessed by a freaky ghost. I guess it would take some getting used to.  
  
"Where is Astroleon when you need 'im?" Rokon said out loud.  
  
"Yeah, this could be a major problem," said Blade, agreeing with her. I saw Calypso and Shockwave talking abotu something in the front of the group. I flew up to listen in from Kirin's antlers.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" Calypso asked.  
  
"Dunno, I guess we have to kind of ride it out," Shockwave replied.  
  
"What about?" I asked.  
  
"How are we gonna get to the valley without Aquafire's help," Shockwave replied.  
  
The group continued on in silence, each pondering their own thoughts towards the south.  
  
~~~Arbiter's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know what to think about all this. Aquafire possessed, Calypso and Shockwave the leaders, a ghost who's not affected by sunlight, just too freaky.  
  
Just then, a huge Rhydon came out of the bushes from the left side. It looked at us for a moment, then charged at everyone in the front. Calypso and Shockwave quickly attacked, Calypso using her Ice Beam, and Shockwave using his Thundershock attack. The two powers combined, and formed a devastating beam of energy, which hit the charging Rhydon square in the chest. The ice formed around it, and the electricity flowed through. I noticed that it had blank, blind eyes, which typically signalled trouble.  
  
As if on cue, a big group of Rockets, even bigger than last time, sprang from the bushes and surrounded us on all sides.  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you we'd bring more reinforcements?" laughed Rachelle as she stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"You're ours now, you dumbass pokémon," said Roy, his face healed up a little, but still scarred badly. He smiled, only serving to contort his face even more hideously. I shivered visibly. This fight was not going to be easy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
…Bai.. More tomorrow, maybe. 


	21. Ch 20-Major battle x a lot of braindead ...

Thank you for your reviews! ^^ Here's chappy 20.  
  
Disclaimer schlisclaimer. PKMN's not mine. Simply put.  
  
~~~Kirin's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rockets had us surrounded on all sides. Everyone was ready for a fight if it came to that, and it was looking more and more like that by the seconds. Aquafire was still possesed, and Darkpsy looked like he didn't care whether some of us died or not, because he didn't seem worried. Calypso and Shockwave however, the stand-in leaders of our group, were looking extremely nervous and edgy. I was kind of worried as well. When you have a group of probably twenty Rockets with at least three pokémon each, you'd be worried too.  
  
"Now, will you surrender willingly or will we have to hurt you?" laughed Rachelle. "And we sincerely don't want to do the latter," she finished, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" cried Shadow.  
  
"Yeah, they outnumber us at least four to one!" said Flameheart worriedly.  
  
"All right, everyone break up into pairs and get ready to fight!" ordered Calypso, standing alongside Shockwave. I knew why: An electric + water attack is devastating to most pokémon. Combine that with Caly's extra electrical abilities and Shockwave's Dark powers, they were nearly unstoppable. I teamed up with Lunar. I noticed that Rokon and Blade were a team, along with Fireburst and Redyan.  
  
"So, you wanna fight?" asked Derek. "You got it! Battle!"  
  
"Get ready for battle!" yelled Shockwave as the ten Rockets sent out their thirty or so pokémon. I didn't know whether any of us would get out of this alive, or would some of us get killed in the battle.  
  
~~~Calypso's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I charged at the first Rocket's pokémon, a Nidorino, a Pidgeotto, and a Beedrill. The Nidorino tried using its Horn Attack on me, but I just managed to dodge the sharp horn atop its head. I shot my Water Gun at it, and added in some of my electrical energy. The mix hit not Nidorino, but Pidgeotto instead, sending streams of electricity coursing through its body and sending it to the ground, knocking it out. The Rocket recalled it.  
  
As I attacked Pidgeotto, the Beedrill used its Poison Sting attack at me, striking me in the back with the sharp points.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!" I cried out in pain and agony. As I looked, I saw that the needle was filled with a purple colored poison. I could feel the poison seeping through my body and my vision begin to cloud. Shockwave saw this, came running over, and used his Thunderbolt on the Beedrill. The attack sent it smoking to the ground. Its trainer recalled it.  
  
"Are you all right?!" Shockwave asked frantically as he was trying to defend against Nidorino's Horn Attack.  
  
"I'm......fine..." I managed to say before I collapsed on the ground, all my energy drained, the poison coursing through my body. Shockwave used his Thunder attack on the Nidorino, summoning a huge thunderbolt from the negative ions in the sky. The electricity hit the Nidorino square in the back. It took the hit, and stood there for a moment, looking like it wanted to fight some more, before tipping over on its left side. It was knocked out. Shockwave came over.  
  
~~~Shockwave's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to get you out of here!" I said to Calypso, trying to drag her to the side, where Darkpsy in Aquafire's body was standing, aloof of the entire battle.  
  
"N-no...Shockwave..." she said. "I have to fight...to protect everyone!" The effort must have taken her a lot, because she collapsed back to the ground.  
  
"No, I'll help the others," I said, leaving her by Darkpsy/Aquafire and running back to help everyone else.  
  
~~~Rokon's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I barely managed to dodge a Body Slam attack from a huge Snorlax. I honestly didn't think something that large could move like that, but the Snorlax was about as fit as a Machoke, making the battle extremely dangerous. I used my Flamethrower on the huge brute, burning it on the stomach, but it looked unfazed from the blow. It charged at me again, this time with its Headbutt attack on me.  
  
"Aaahhh!" I cried as the pain shot through my little body. The blow sent me flying a good ten feet away, landing hard on the ground. Blade came running over, defending against the sharp pinchers of a Kingler.  
  
"Are you all right, Rokon?!" he asked, still defending against the Kingler. I slowly nodded my head yes, but it took a lot of my energy to do so. I felt Blade pick me up by one of his scythes and run me over to where Darkpsy was. I also noticed that Calypso was there too, injured badly. Blade set me down.  
  
"Rokon, stay here. I'll fight," said Blade, turning back to the sounds of battle.  
  
"Blade," I said as I saw him run back into the turmoil of the battle.  
  
~~~Blade's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned back to the Snorlax and Wartortle that were still left. I had been able to k.o. the Kingler with one slash of my scythes. I used my Double Team attack, sending out projections of myself. The replicas surrounded the Wartortle and Snorlax, throughly confusing them. I laughed inwardly as I saw the Snorlax try to Body Slam one of the replicas. It landed hard on its stomach, but leaped back up, ready to fight as ever. Wartortle tried to Hydro Pump anotehr one of the replicas, but it disappeared right when it was hit. As the two pokémon were trying to attack my replicas, I performed my Swords Dance, readying my final blow.  
  
Finally, both pokémon had made all of my replicas disappear, leaving me out in the open, but I was ready now.  
  
This one's for Rokon, I thought as I channeled all of my energy into a huge Agility/Slash attack. I blew by the Wartortle and Snorlax, slashing them with all of my strenghth. Both looked stunned for a moment before collapsing to the ground, blood seeping out onto the ground through the many numerous gashes that I given them. The Rocket recalled them and shot an icy glare at me.  
  
~~~Redyan's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can take this," I gasped as another Graveler charged at me. I shot my String Shot at it, wrapping it up tight in white, sticky silk.  
  
"Me neither," Fireburst replied, sending a Fire Spin attack at a Weepinbell that was attacking her, sending the grass pokémon burning and scorched to the ground. The Rocket that we were up against had six pokémon, making our battle harder than the others.  
  
There was now only one more pokémon that we had to beat, a Fearow.  
  
"Fireburst, pick me up and drop me on top of the Fearow!" I yelled.  
  
"You got it!" came the reply as Fireburst picked me up by my back and flying me up into the sky. The Fearow tried to use its Peck attack on me, but Fireburst flew out of its way. Right when the Fearow passed by, Fireburst released the grip on my back, sending me flying right onto the Fearow's back. Fearow tried to peck me from the front, but its neck was too short to attack.  
  
"Take this!" I yelled, screeching into its ear. The Fearow screeched out in pain and agony. I then used my String Shot right at its head, blinding it. It tried to stay level, but because it couldn't see, it went into a dive straight for the ground. I leaped off of its back to avoid slamming into the ground along with it. I sent out a silk line towards a fairly tall elm tree, and the line caught me. As I hung suspended in the air, I heard the sickening sound of bones snapping as the Fearow landed right onto its left wing, breaking it. It stood up and let out a cry of pain. The wing hung off at an awkward angle. Its master recalled it and shot me a look full of hate and anger. Fireburst came gliding down onto the tree branch from which I hung.  
  
"We should go help the others," Fireburst said. I didn't say a word, just let out some more line until I was on the ground. Both Fireburst and I ran and flew off to help everyone else.  
  
~~~Lunar's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shot out an orb filled with dark energy towards a Kadabra which was trying to use a Psychic on me. The orb cut right through the purple-black psychic orb like a hot knife through butter, hitting Kadabra square on the chest, hurling it back to where its master was standing. The Rocket recalled Kadabra into the pokéball. That left a huge Nidoking which towered over me, blocking out some of the bright sunlight shining down on everything. An extremely intimidating sight, but I wasn't ready to back down yet.  
  
"Why don't you give up already?" asked the Rocket, scowling. I didn't reply. I didn't even react to this. "Heh, Nidoking, Horn Drill!"  
  
The horn atop Nidoking's head started whirring and spinning amazingly fast. It charged at me, horn down.  
  
I leaped out of the way, but the horn just grazed my tail, sending some of my dark fur flying into the light breeze.  
  
"You asshole, that's my tail!" I yelled, enraged. I charged up my dark powers, and released a huge orb of black energy at the Nidoking even larger than the Snorlax that Blade was fighting. The energy impacted Nidoking right on the stomach and shest, hurling it into a boulder on the side of the path. The boulder split right down the middle from the impact. Nidoking lay still. The Rocket was forced to recall it.  
  
~~~Aquafire's p.o.v. (in his mind)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't do anything. Darkpsy had control, and I was forced to watch as my friends were injured, bleeding, poisoned, basically beat up by the Rocket's pokémon. In my mind, I heard Darkpsy laugh at the carnage.  
  
I have to help them!! I yelled to Darkpsy.  
  
No, I rather like watching all of this, laughed Darkpsy.  
  
NO!! I want to fight! I yelled. I have to help my friends!  
  
You wish, said Darkpsy. You have no power here. And besides, it's much more fun hearing your screams of anger and cries of pain.  
  
So that was it. I was forced to watch as my friends fought and were slowly being defeated.  
  
~~~Arbiter's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was hurt. Badly. I had at least a dozen cuts all over my body. Larissa wasn't doing so well either. She was cut all over her wings with blood trickling down the edges, and it must've really hurt, because she could barely stay up in the air. The scratches and cuts were from the two pokémon who were attacking us, a Victreebel and a particularly wicked Sandslash. No matter what I did, the Sandslash was able to counter and attack me. Larissa could occasinally get a hit in, but the hits were scarce. I couldn't do anything, but then I thought of something.  
  
"Larissa!" I yelled. "Make it look like you're attacking, then switch to the Sandslash! I'll switch to the Victreebel!" I knew that the trainer couldn't understand us, and the pokémon were brain-dead as it was, so they didn't understand the instructions.  
  
Larissa divebombed the Victreebel, and at the last minute, turned and fired a Water Gun at the Sandslash, weakening it severely. I turned to the Victreebel and used my Flamethrower on the Victreebel, catching it on fire and burning it. I took satisfaction in its frantic running, trying vainly to put out the flames. The Rocket recalled the Victreebel. I then turned to the Sandslash and sttacked it with my Slash attack, k.o.'ing it. The Rocket recalled that too.  
  
All the Rockets had been defeated. They grouped behind Roy, Derek, and Rachelle.  
  
"You may have won this, but you won't win next time!" yelled Roy, throwing a flash bomb at the ground, sending up a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared, and the Rockets were gone.  
  
We all now nursed our wounds there on the ground. Calypso was the worst injured. The poison was devastating. The sun was setting the sky alight with brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows. If Calypso could survive through the night, she'd live, but otherwise...none of us wanted to think about that outcome. 


	22. Ch 21-More new friends!

Double duty, just because I slacked off!  
  
Disclaimer… yadda yadda yadda…  
  
~~~Shadow's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool night breeze whooshed by, ruffling the leaves in the trees. The sun had long set beneath the western horizon in a brilliant display of reds, oranges, and yellows. Even with the picture show, none of us were too cheerful. Though we were able to defend against the Rockets, Aquafire was still possesed, everyone had some sort of injury from the battle, and Calypso was poisoned badly. None of us knew whether she'd survive through the night. About three-quarters of us, though, believed that she'll live, since Rokon and Redyan had nade this makeshift antidote out of leaves and herbs in the area. Now, everyone was gathered around the fire except Rokon, Calypso, and Aquafire. The fire was started by Fireburst and Arbiter from some dried tree branches.  
  
"We were barely able to survive that battle," said Kirin, looking at the nasty gash on her left side.  
  
"We're just gonna have to train better and be ready for them, I guess," said Blade, looking at the sleeping figure of Rokon. I think there was something going on between those two, but I don't assume anything.  
  
"What will happen now?" asked Redyan, coming out from the shadows. "Calypso's down, Aquafire...well, you know, so now what?"  
  
"Yeah, do we keep on our original journey or do we try and find help somewhere?" asked Lunar.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Shockwave. "I know I'm supposed to be the leader, since the other two are out, but I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff. So let's put it to a vote; yes to go on, no to find help, what do you all vote?"  
  
"I say, since we got this far, we go on," said Arbiter, pointing to the south.  
  
"Second on that," said Firestrike.  
  
"I agree," said Larissa. "We didn't get this far just to give up."  
  
"Is that how everyone feels?" asked Shockwave, looking around the group. We all nodded in reply.  
  
"We might as well," I said. "We definitely don't wanna get caught by the Rockets. Who knows what they might do to us."  
  
"Then it's settled then," said Shockwave. "We continue our journey south!"  
  
~~~Firestrike's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun broke over the mountains clear and bright. It cast long rays of soft sunlight over the entire area. Calypso was definitely looking better because of the concoction that Redyan and Rokon had created. Kirin had Calypso on her broad back, because even though she was awake, she was too weak to go travelling so soon. Larissa and Fireburst were flying high above, covering surveillance of the area. Shockwave led the way.  
  
"Larissa, Fireburst, is everything clear up there?" I heard Shockwave yell up.  
  
"Everything's clear...wait, what is that?" Larissa yelled.  
  
"What is it?" I yelled.  
  
"It looks like a group of pokémon coming this way!" Fireburst replied. Shockwave stopped the group and waited for those pokémon to arrive.  
  
From the distance appeared a group of pokémon. I saw a Marowak tossing its bone weapon from one hand to the other. There was also what looked like a cross between a Mew and a Charizard as well. There was even a blue Butterfree, a big Haunter, and a Jigglypuff with a purple mask over its face. They looked like they were looking for us.  
  
"Hey, look, Boneguard, there's that group of pokémon that Hiruna said to escort!" said the Mew/Charizard.  
  
"You're right," replied the Marowak, who I assumed to be Boneguard. "That saves us the trouble of looking for them."  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" I heard Flameheart ask.  
  
"You're forgetting your manners again," sighed the Butterfree. "My name's Shineshower."  
  
"I'm Mewizard," replied the Mew-Charizard cross.  
  
"My name's Dimension," replied the Haunter, laughing all the way.  
  
"I'm the Masked Jigglypuff, but just call me MJ," replied the Jigglypuff with the purple mask.  
  
~~~Mewizard's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had been sent by Hiruna to find these strange pokémon. And by sheer luck, we found them on our first try.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said the weird looking Vulpix. "My name's Rokon."  
  
"I'm Blade," said a lightly tinged brown Scyther.  
  
"Kirin," said a Kirinriki.  
  
"Shockwave," replied the tinged black Jolteon.  
  
"Redyan," I heard the Itomaru say. (A/n: Don't forget, I wrote this before American G/S came out)  
  
"I'm Lunar," replied a dark, wolf-like thing.  
  
"Shadow," said the dark furred Pikachu.  
  
"Larissa, and that's Fireburst," said the Lugia, and also gesturing at the light blue Moltres.  
  
"Flameheart," replied a Flareon.  
  
"My name's Arbiter," said a dark colored Charmeleon.  
  
"My name's Calypso, and that strange looking Arcanine over there is Aquafire, who's currently possesed," said a light yellow Vaporeon. It looked injured from something, but thinking about it, all of them were injured in some way or another.  
  
"You're here to guide us to the valley, what ever its name it?" said the Jolteon, Shockwave.  
  
"The valley is the Rainbow Valley, and yes, we are here to lead the way," I said, agitated.  
  
"Hey, we're finally gonna be going the right way!" said Shadow, that weird, dark Pikachu.  
  
"It looks like Astroleon wasn't so featherheaded as we thought," said Flameheart. "He was actually leading us the right way!"  
  
"Well, are you ready to go?" asked Dimension to those strange pokémon.  
  
"Man, after beating those Rockets, we are ready for anything!" said Redyan, the bug.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
New friends! Mind you, though, that they're normal… well, as normal as you can be without a Rocket's help. And an exorcism exercise! What next?  
  
Boneguard-Marowak  
  
Mewizard-Mew/Charizard mix  
  
Dimension - Haunter  
  
MJ-Jigglypuff 


	23. Ch 22-Darkpsy exorcism

~~~Dimension's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This group of pokémon that we were leading to the valley were definitely strange. For instance, there's a Vaporeon who can use electric attacks, which is definitely weird.  
  
Another oddity was a Moltres which could use water attacks as well as fire. Our group, Mewizard, MJ, Shineshower, and Boneguard were definitely wondering what Hiruna wanted with these strangers. But, orders were orders.  
  
"Hey, what's with your silver friend over there?" I heard MJ ask Rokon, the yellowish-blue Vulpix. "He's been kind of silent in all this, and he's floating about three feet in the air."  
  
"Oh, that's Aquafire. He was possesed by some Gastly named Darkpsy," Rokon replied with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Yah, and we dunno how to get 'im out!" added the Itomaru, Redyan, I think.  
  
"Darkpsy? Did you say, Darkpsy?" I asked, floating back towards them.  
  
"Yeah, you know 'im?" asked Flameheart, that strange Flareon.  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my oldest friends!" I said. "We've only known each other for about two hundred years."  
  
"TWO HUNDRED?!" cried out the Scyther, Blade.  
  
"Well, give or take a few decades," I replied, laughingly.  
  
"Can you convince him to get out?" Arbiter asked. "We want our friend back, after all."  
  
"Ehh, what the heck, okay," I replied. I floated back to that silver Arcanine. "Hey Darkpsy, whassap?"  
  
The Arcanine's head turned to me.  
  
"Hey Dimension, long time no see!" I heard Darkpsy say. "What have you been up to, you specter?"  
  
"Eh, haunting things, scaring the crap outta unwary pokémon trainers, you know, the usual!" I replied. "Hey, wanna go celebrate?"  
  
"Oh yah, lemme just dump this body first," Darkpsy replied. I saw his gassy form materialize above the Arcanine, and he was whole in about ten seconds, grinning from ear to ear, as some pokémon trainers say. The Arcanine collapsed in a big heap as Darkpsy came floating over.  
  
"Hey, let's go look for the rest of the group!" I said, floating off into the forest. "I know they're around here somewhere!" With that, we flew off.  
  
~~~Calypso's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got Darkpsy out of your friend, I heard someone say in my mind. This ought to keep him out for a long while. I assumed that the voice came from that Haunter, Dimension. I whirled around, and saw Aquafire's limp body laying on the ground. I ran over, along with everyone else.  
  
"Ouch, my head feels like crap," Aquafire mumbled.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kirin asked as Aquafire shakily stood up.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "It's good to be back."  
  
"Darkpsy said something about you hearing and knowing what was happening the entire time," said Lunar. "Did you realize what was happening?"  
  
"Yes," Aquafire replied. "I wanted to help you guys so badly, but I couldn't. It was pure torture seeing you guys get hurt like that."  
  
"It's good to have you back," Larissa said. "Have you met..."  
  
"Boneguard, MJ, Shineshower, Mewizard, and Dimension? Yeah, I kind of got to know them," Aquafire finished.  
  
"Nice to finally meet 'cha," said Boneguard, swinging that bone around in a big arc.  
  
"Ditto on that," said Shineshower.  
  
"So you're here to lead us to the Rainbow Valley?" I heard Aquafire ask.  
  
"We were sent by Hiruna, whom you shall meet later," MJ replied.  
  
"I wonder who's Hiruna..." I said thoughtfully.  
  
"Anyway, we'd better get going to put some more distance towards the valley," Mewizard said.  
  
~~~Rokon's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had just set over the western horizon. Everyone was gathered around a nice fire in the middle of the Prism Forest. It was named the Prism Forest for one main reason: The trees were a special type of tree that only grew here, and whenever light shone on the leaves of these trees, tons of tiny rainbows were cast into the shadows. I heard about this from a conversation between Shineshower and Firestrke.  
  
"How far away is the valley again?" Shadow asked as he bit into a berry the size of a cantaloupe. The purple juice covered his entire mouth.  
  
"It's about a five day trip from here," Boneguard replied. "We still have to cross the Firesweep Desert and the Direscape River, though. It's extremely treacherous land."  
  
"Aww great!" said Firestrike. "We still have to cross a waterless desert and a huge river?!"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Shineshower matter-of-factly.  
  
"And with Rockets hot on our trail, we may run into major trouble," said Shockwave.  
  
"Oh, so that's what got you guys so dented and scratched up when we found you," said Dimension as he materialized to the right of me.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do with Darkpsy?" I asked.  
  
"Eh, I ditched 'im with some of our old buddies," laughed Dimension. "He somehow got ahold of some fermented barley, and was as drunk as a lord! He's gone, pretty much forever."  
  
"Good job, Dimension," said Flameheart. "If Aquafire was still possesed if the Rockets attack again..." he trailed off. All of us knew what he was thinking, pretty much. If Aquafire couldn't help, we'd probably be all goners, captured by the Rockets.  
  
"We were barely able to beat them the last time," said Kirin.  
  
"That's all in the past," said Lunar. "Now, we're all heading to the Rainbow Valley. Let's all get some sleep. We have lots of travelling to do tomorrow." Everyone agreed to this, and we all found our own spot to sleep in. I decided to sleep by Blade, just in case. The only thing bothering me was that even as I was drifting off to sleep, this strange feeling of uneasiness tickled the back of my mind.  
  
~~~Omniscent p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen dark, shadowy figures lurked in an area about a mile from the pokémon illuminated only by the full moon high overhead. They were plotting something big.  
  
"Got it?" whispered Derek in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to repeat it over five times, you idiot!" Rachelle replied in a harsh voice.  
  
"Are you all ready with your pokémon for the siege?" laughed Roy. The shadowy figures grouped around them nodded in response.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A new threat from the Rockets! What's gonna happen? Will the group make it to the Rainbow Valley? Next coming soon! 


	24. Ch 23-Major Rocket battle. AQUAFIRE'S P...

Yikes, really late!  Eek.. anyway, I've been busy.  So, just enjoy this chappy.

________________________________________________________________________

~~~Larissa's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I was sleeping with my head tucked behind my broad wing atop an elm tree when they attacked. The sun hadn't even cast its bright corona over the mountains yet, just a mild brushing of reds, oranges, and yellows over the dark but quickly brightening sky.

  
"Attack!" yelled the all-too-familiar voice of Rachelle. My head snapped up just as a huge net sprang from a bazooka being held by a...ROCKET!! The net expanded, and trapped everyone who was in the middle of the clearing or close to it, which was Flameheart, Shadow, Rokon, Blade, and Kirin.

  
"Everyone, battle ready!" Calypso yelled as she ran over to the net along with Lunar and Aquafire to try and free everyone who was trapped. I immediately took off from my sleeping tree as _twenty Rockets burst through the underbrush, scattering leaves and broken tree branches everywhere._

  
"Pokémon, attack!" yelled Derek, throwing two pokéballs at our direction. Out came a monstrous Nidoking and a Raichu. Both had that blank look in their eyes, an unnatural grey. All fifteen of the Rockets sent out six pokémon each.

  
"Everyone! They have even more pokémon!" I yelled down from the sky. From one Rocket came six bird pokémon, two Pidgeot, a Fearow, two Pidgeotto, and a Farfetch'd. All six came flying up to challenge me.

  
_Awww crap! I thought. __How am I supposed to beat all of these pokémon? Fireburst has her own problems, I thought, glancing over to where Fireburst was fighting a Venomoth.  
The Fearow attacked me first with its Drill Peck attack. Its wickedly sharp beak was spinning and whirring in the air. It lunged at me, hoping to impale me on that beak, but I barely managed to dodge it by flying up quickly. I charged up one of my powers, my power of fire. I felt my insides grow burning hot and my eyes glow a firey shade of bright red. I opened my mouth, and blew out a steady stream of scorching flames at all of those pokémon, my Flamethrower attack. I heard the horrifying shrieks and cries of the six pokémon as the flames scorched their feathers black. The Farfetch'd was burned the most severely. Its entire body was burned, and that strange leek it carried in its mouth was on fire. The idiotic pokémon wouldn't let the thing go even as the flames travelled up into its mouth, burning its mouth as badly as its body. Finally, that Farfetch'd fell to the ground, right at its master's black boots._

  
That left the Fearow, the two Pidgeots, and the two Pidgeottos, and they were all seriously pissed at me. Now they were triple teaming me, the Pidgeots and a Pidgeotto attacking me simultaneously. I was barely able to avoid the onslaught. But then, the Fearow attacked out of nowhere, using its Drill Peck on me. This time, the attack connected with my left wing, drilling right through the muscle and out the other side.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I cried out in pain as blood, _my blood flowed from the wound. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame me, one of suppresed rage, anger, and power. I immediately calmed down to this strange level of tranquility, oblivious of the piercing pain in my left wing. A strange, dark power gathered inside my body, my very soul. The five birds were continuously attacking me with various Pecks, Wing Attacks, and the such, creating nasty cuts and gashes, but I didn't feel the pain, at least, I felt it only numbly. __(A/n: think dentist with Novacaine) Finally, that dark energy was ready. I felt the energy start flowing from my body in huge waves. I looked on in interest as the dark waves flowed through the attacking pokémon, paralyzing them and hurting them badly. I could tell that it was painful because the pokémon were convulsing, like a seizure, unable to stay level in the air. All five glided haphazardly to the ground, still convulsing. The Rocket recalled them, and shot an icy cold glare at me. Now that my rage and anger were gone, I felt the full pain coming from my injuries. That Fearow had Drill Pecked me in my other wing, so now both wings were dripping with blood, and the cuts burned with a fury. I was forced to glide down the best I could into a tall tree, devoid of any leaves, and forced to watch the other battles from the sidelines as blood dripped to the ground far below. _

~~~Arbiter's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My arm was cut and leaking blood on the cool, green grass. I had been able to defeat five of the six Rocket's pokémon, two Parasect, a Weepinbell, an Exeggutor, and a fat, pink Clefable, but I was having a tough time with the Sandslash in front of me. No matter what fire attacks I used, that d@mn Sandslash was nearly unaffected! So my futile attempts were rewarded with a nasty Slash attack from the Sandslash. As it gave me another wicked Slash which opened up a bad gash on my back, I heard the Rocket chuckle.

  
"Give up alrady," he said in an evil voice. "You know you can't win."

  
_Yeah, but I know I can win! I wanted to yell as I started gathering up my dark powers. The Sandslash was as haughty as its master._

  
"You insist on fighting?" it said in pokéspeech. "Very well, but you shall lose!" With that, it gave me another Slash, and this one again on my injured arm, busting it open again. My blood flowed freely onto the ground, staining it red. The dark energy I had been gathering exploded out of me after this blow. A huge black-and-purple energy ball flew over to the Sandslash, knocking it headfirst into a tree. It curled up into a spiny ball, a sign of resignment and defeat. The Rocket recalled the battered Sandslash.

  
"We'll get you next time," he said coldly.

  
I was growing weak from loss of blood, but I knew that if I let my guard down for even a moment, I'd be a goner, so I just stood there, exausted, and watched the others and how were they faring. 

~~~Redyan's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Heh, I had been able to String Shot four of the Rocket's six pokémon, rendering them immobile and unable to fight. The dark figure recalled those pokémon, but that still left a huge Blastoise and a Machoke. They both stared me down with those blank, expressionless eyes.

  
"Blastiose, attack and destroy that ugly bug," laughed the Rocket, pointing at me.

  
_Man, what's with all these idiots callin' me ugly?! I thought. __They ought to look in a mirror sometime. They're so ugly the mirror would shatter!_

  
The Blastoise started to charge at me, making the ground beneath me tremble and shake as if I was in an earthquake. It lowered its head, and Headbutted me hard. Think about beig hit by a tractor-trailer semi. That's what the pain felt like. I was hurled right smack into a tree. The pain was almost unbearable. As I lay there, the Blastoise was on its way to charging me again. I knew that this next blow would surely kill me, but I was out of energy, totally unable to move. Right when the Blastoise was about twenty feet away and quickly closing, I saw Larissa divebomb the Blastoise and hitting it with a Psychic attack. I could see blood running down her wings, but she kept on flying. This hurt the Blastoise, but also enraged it even further. It turned away from me, and started chasing after Larissa with a vengeance. Now, Arbiter appeared and Slashed its soft underbelly as it ran past, creating three distinct, separate gashes. Those gashes now spurted blood everywhere. Blastoise cried out in rage and pain. It then collapsed in a bloody mess on the ground, about thirty feet away from where I was. Its trainer recalled it, but that still left the Machoke. Larissa and Arbiter collapsed from the effort, and i saw that both of them were badly injured. The Machoke had a wild fire in its eyes, and I could tell that it wanted nothing more than to destroy me. It charged at me just like Blastoise did, its arms flailing around. I still couldn't muster enough energy to fight back or defend, but then, I felt a strange light feeling run through my body. A white glow surrounded me, and I felt myself change.

  
"Hey, you're evolving, Redyan," said Larissa tiredly, totally exausted from the effort on the Blastoise. I felt my legs grow longer, and my body bigger. My little horn became long and sharp, and my teeth became sharp. I had evolved into an Araidos! The Machoke was not impressed. It continued to charged at me. I shot a stream of sticky silk at it, my Spider Web attack, which trapped the rampaging Machoke in a huge net. It furiously struggled, trying to escape, but I then wrapped it up tight in some more silk in my String Shot attack. The Rocket recalled Machoke. 

~~~Calypso's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aquafire, Lunar, and I were trying to break the net holding Flameheart, Shadow, Rokon, Blade, and Kirin, but we couldn't, because the net was made of reinforced steel cables.

  
"Wait, I know what to do," said Aquafire, stepping back. His black eyes glowed a sky blue, and so did the net. With one glance sideways, Aquafire was able to get the net off and toss it to one side, useless. That freed everyone in the net. But now, about ten Rockets surrounded us, forming a big circle. Each of them sent out six pokémon to face us, making the odds sixty to eight, seriously not good odds.

  
"This doesn't look good," I said to the group.

  
"Ya think?" said Kirin sarcastically. I could see and feel the psychic and dark energy starting to gather in Aquafire, Kirin, Shadow, and Lunar like a nearly-invisible aura of power. I also noted that Flameheart was building up ice and fire power, because I could feel a cold-yet-warm flow of air. Rokon was crackling with electricity, so I was doing the same.

  
"ATTACK!!" yelled all the Rockets at the same time. All their pokémon lunged at us. We all did the same. I went charging into a huge Lapras who was about to Ice Beam and released a gigantic Thunder at it. The electricity coursed through its body, and its ear-piercing cry of pain shattered the mostly silent rest of the forest, making a huge flock of Pidgeys alight into the air. Right after I was done shocking the Lapras, a Wartortle Skull Bashed me from behind, shooting me right towards a tree. I positioned myself in a way that when I hit the tree, I immediately lunged back towards the Wartortle, and headbutting it back. It somersaulted in the air and landed with a hard *THUD* right onto the ground. Its trainer recalled both Lapras and Wartortle. That still left a huge Pinsir, two Beedrill, and a Dugtrio which kept on popping in and out of the ground.

  
Pinsir charged at me, its claws snapping open and shut, aiming right at me. The Beedrills also attacked me with its sharp needles. I barely managed to dodge the Beedrills before the Pinsir grabbed me with its sharp claws and started to squeeze! It squeezed harder and harder. I felt like my bones were all about to break, when a huge fireball appeared and flamed the Pinsir along with the pair of Beedrill, making the Pinsir's back and the Beedrills' wings catch on fire. Pinsir released me, and started running around and around with no purpose, along with the Beedrills. The Rocket recalled them all. That left the Dugtrio, which kept on popping up and down. I launched two Water Guns at it, but missed both times because it was just too fast for my Water Guns to hit. I was totally ticked off now. I let out a rush of water even bigger than my Water Guns, my Hydro Pump attack. Now, even when the Dugtrio went underground, the water flowed right in after it. The water formed a little pool there, and the Dugtrio surfaced, totally waterlogged and dizzy. The Rocket recalled it. Now I had to go help the others.

~~~Rokon's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I don't know how much longer we can last!" I gasped, launching a Flamethrower at a Victreebel who was trying to launch a whole ton of burning Acid at me. My flames burned it a nice shade of crispy black.

  
"You got that right," replied Blade, using his sharp, blood-covered scythes on an Ivysaur.  I was hurt in a dozen different places, mainly cuts, but there was one nasty gash on my side which wouldn't stop bleeding. Blade was also covered in cuts sustained from the various pokémon we had to fight.

  
There was only a Seadra left. It was devastatingly powerful, though. It shot a blast of black ink right into Blade's face, blinding him. He tried to scrub the ink off with the blunt of his scythe, but couldn't. Then, the Seadra turned to me. I felt the blank eyes seem to bore into my mind, my very heart. It shot a stream of water right at me, which struck me in the face. Being part fire-type, the attack was devastating. I collapsed in a heap to the ground, a waterlogged Vulpix. Seadra started advancing towards me. But I felt a warm light fill my body, and a white glow surrounded me. Seadra stopped in amazement.  
I stood up and felt my legs and body grow longer. My tails now numbered nine, and I knew that my eyes were a nice shade of red. I looked at my fur, and found that it was a yellow with red streaks running around. I had evolved! Seadra looked on in amazement and terror. I flared up and felt a new sense of power. I charged up my electric powers, and found that it was even quicker for me to charge up than before. I launched a ball of electricity at Seadra, and found it was twice as large as when I was a Vulpix. Seadra could only look on in horror as the orb of electricity hit it, shocking it into unconsciousness. I went over to Blade, who had been able to get the ink out of his left eye.

  
"We'd better go help the others," I said, amazed that my voice was more airy and light. Blade nodded in agreement. 

~~~Flameheart's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A ring of three pokémon surrounded me. It was a Graveler, a Dodrio, and a Nidorina. I was cut up and slashed up, and my light blue fur was stained crimson, both my opponent's blood and my own. Then, the Graveler attacked me! I shot out an Ice Beam at it, freezing it into a ball of ice, but unfortunately, the momentum carried it right towards me! I leaped up, and looked on where I landed as the frozen, still-rolling Graveler 'chased' the Dodrio and the Nidorina right towards their trainer. The Rocket quickly recalled the Graveler. Then, the Nidorina and Dodrio turned to me, pure humiliation and fury in their blank eyes. They charged at me, and I shot my fire/ice beam at them, both freezing and burning them both. The Rocket recalled them, and went behind Roy, Derek, and Rachelle, awaiting orders. I went to stand beside Aquafire, along with everyone else. 

~~~Aquafire's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Everyone was beat up badly and had dozens of cuts and gashes on them. Everyone of course included our escorts, Mewizard, MJ, Boneguard, and Shineshower. We had been able to defeat the Rockets, but we were all hurt. Now, all of the Rockets were grouped behind Roy, Derek, and Rachelle, pure hate and fury in their eyes.

  
"You beat us this time, but how will you fare against this?" said Roy, throwing two pokéballs out. Out came a gold tinged and a normal Arcanine. I looked on in horror and amazement.

  
_These were my parents! I could barely contain my excitement, but at the same time, I knew they were permanent slaves of the Rockets. Roy must've seen my reaction._

  
"Ah, so you realize that these are your birth parents," Roy laughed. "Arcanines, attack!"  
I could only stare as my parents charged at me, rage in their blank eyes.


	25. Ch 24-Aquafire versus his parents!

Pardon the hiatus.  I was busy with other issues… but I'm back, posting these.

Normal disclaimer applies.

________________________________________________________________________

~~~Shockwave's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_This is an interesting turn of events, definitely, I was thinking as I watched Aquafire fighting two Arcanines, one lightly gold, the other normal. We were gathered in a half circle around the clearing, Rockets grouped on the other half. __First, the Rockets spring on us and we battle, all of us sustaining some sort of injury, and we manage to push them back. Now as it turns out, Aquafire's parents are here, and Aquafire has to fight them! I finished as the golden Arcanine gave Aquafire a series of scratches, then leaping back to use Flamethrower on him. Aquafire barely was able to dodge before the other Arcanine used Bite on his shoulder. I heard Aquafire's cry of pain._

  
"We have to help!" cried Fireburst flapping her wings up and down rapidly, throwing out little embers everywhere.

  
"Yeah, he can't beat two fully-grown Arcanines by himself!" agreed the newly-evolved Rokon. She had stood up and was ready for a fight, because she had this kind of bright glint in her red eyes.

  
"No, we can't help him," said Lunar, not taking his eyes off of the battle. "This is one battle that Aquafire has to face alone."

  
"Are you kiddin' me?!" cried Larissa. "You think we should just gape from the sidelines and watch as Aquafire gets beaten up by his own parents?"

  
"No, what he means is that if Aquafire runs into too much trouble, we can jump in, but in the meantime, we can't help," answered Boneguard, watching as Aquafire launched a Psychic at the normal Arcanine. The blast hit it right on the chest, making it bellow out in pain, but then it shook the blast off and charged at Aquafire again. The Arcanine headbutted Aquafire into a tree stump, but he quickly got up.

  
"So we stay on the sidelines and wait it out," I said, watching and waiting. 

~~~Aquafire's p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_I can't do this, I thought, dodging my mother's Flamethrower attack. Now my dad was trying to Bite me on my shoulder to cripple me and prevent me from defending. __I can't possibly beat my parents! _

**Flashback** 

"Honey, he looks just like you," said my mom as I romped through some tall grass with my siblings, Skystar and Prism. Skylight had mom's gold tinge, while me and Prism were like our dad.

  
"Aquafire, Skylight, Prism, don't stray too far!" my dad called out. "There might be ferocious Raticates nearby!"

  
"We know dad!" yelled Prism. I tackled her playfully and we started rolling around in some leaves. 

That night, a rainy, cold, desolate night, the dark people came. 

"Get those Arcanines and the Growlithe!" yelled a raspy voice. I was brutally grabbed by rough hands and jammed into a tiny cage. I looked out and saw my two younger sisters cowering in a dark corner. The men didn't see them at all, or thought they were rocks, because they were so still. I was loaded onto a covered truck.

  
"Let's go!" yelled the raspy voice again. The vehicle took off through the grasses. I peered through the bars of my cage and could only watch as my home and my sisters disappear into the distance. 

**end Flashback** 

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I cried as my dad's razor sharp teeth embedded themselves into my left hind leg. He let go, and a ring of teeth marks serrated my leg. Every place where the teeth had dug in were now starting to bleed freely. I tried placing some weight on my leg, but it hurt too much. Now I was at a disadvantage, because I couldn't evade as fast as before.

  
"Now you will die," said my mother in a cold voice filled with malice. Her gold eyes, the ones I had looked into when I was a little Growlithe just opening my eyes onto the world, were now filled with a firey hate. She charged at me with the powerful Take Down attack. I rolled onto my bad side to avoid the attack, landing hard on my hurt leg, but she connected anyway, hurling me into a fairly large boulder. She blew past and swiftly turned around, ready to charge again. The blood wouldn't stop, and the pain racking my entire body was nearly unbearable. Even as my mom charged at me, ready to give the final blow, I couldn't move. I was ready to take the hit which could quite possibly kill me.

  
"Someday, the Rockets may be defeated once and for all..." I mumbled. "...and my parents will be saved, along with all the other pokémon who are slaves of the Rockets..."

________________________________________________________________________

Cliffie.  Bwahahaha!  Anyway, I'll see when I can get the next chap up.


End file.
